A Race Against Time
by Serena1234
Summary: On Hold for now. Two years before a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Now she's back and she got company. Can Serena, Michelle and the two other survivers stop Samara and her companions?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the senshi of Neptune and the senshi of Mars dead, and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. When they are settled down there as singers; Queen Serenity from the Silver Millenium appears, and tell the girls some shocking news. Now a battle against time starts.

A/N: In this story there is a little crossover with the Grudge (only the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio). There are many songs; Mainly sung by Serena, Michelle and Raye. Now this story is not the mainly Raye betraying Serena; now it s all the others (including The Starlights) betraying Serena, Michelle and Raye. By the way; Kayoko and Toshio is friends (strange enough) with Serena, Michelle and Raye; and even if they hate the other scouts, they will not harm them, only frighten them. So I do hope you'll like it. Michelle, Raye and Serena goes under the names Selina for Serena, Miranda for Michelle and Rosalyn for Raye; just as you know that

Me: Raye. Michelle .Serena. Would you two like to say the disclaimer?

Raye: Well of course.

Serena (giggling): Charlotte (Serena1234) doesn't own Sailor Moon or the songs in this chapter. She only owns a cat and she have only fifteen Norwegian bucks.

Michelle: so if you sue, you won't get much.

Me: Thanks guys. Now shall we read this story?

Serena, Michelle and Raye: YES!

"" talking

'' thinking

A race against time

Chapter 1

By Serena1234

Serena looked at her cat Luna as they walked over to Darien's apartment complex. They was engaged to be married in July on her twentieth birthday and she couldn't wait. She had told Darien that she refused to sleep with him until the wedding night and he apparently accepted that. Serena smiled as she thought about him. Darien was tall; very tall, handsome with black hair which apparently never cooperated, and deep blue eyes.

"Luna when exactly is Rini supposed to be born?" Serena asked the feline. Luna looked up at her charge. If cats could blush, Luna would be like a tomato.

"Rini is supposed to be born on your 22 birthday, Serena. Now can we just get up to the apartment, I'm starving." Serena just smiled, picked her up and ran towards the elevator. She couldn't wait to see Darien.

"Darien? Hello are you home?" Serena called out as she opened the door. No one answered. Serena placed Luna at the floor and noticed shoes. Not hers but they were shoes a woman would use. Luna also noticed it because Serena could see that the feline sharpened her ears. Serena bent down to the cat and looked at her.

"Be really quiet and listen." Luna ordered. Serena did as she said and was surprised when she heard the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sound of kissing from Darien's bedroom. Serena and Luna looked at each other before they tip toed over to the door and peaked in. What they saw made them both sick. Serena grabbed a vase and threw it in the wall.

Darien looked up and gasped when he saw the very angry Moon Princess. "SERENA!" he yelled and his lover looked up from the covers. Serena gasped for air when she saw it was Mina, one of her best friends. Mina just smiled and cuddled close to Darien who placed his arms around her waist.

"Darien? Mina? How could you?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes. Mina and Darien just smirked before they kissed. Then Darien looked at Serena with an evil smirk.

"Mainly Serena, because I love Mina, not you. I found that out when you refused to sleep with me. Do you honestly think that I would be able to wait with sex until our wedding night? Come on, Serena. I'm a man and I have needs. So when I was down, Mina came to me and offered her body to me for my love. Of course I took it. And now I love her very much. She is the woman I love, Meatball Head, I do not need a clumsy crybaby like you. So be a nice girl and leave." Darien said and kissed Mina again. Serena couldn't take it and ran with Luna close behind.

Mina looked at Darien. "Now when we get the Silver Crystal we'll destroy her, forever. Call the scouts. I think she's heading for the temple. Come on love hurry up"

Serena ran as fast as she could against the temple where Raye lived. Luna after her charge and the slammed the front door open. "RAYE!" Serena screamed and looked for the priestess. Raye came down the stairs carrying a few clean cloths to hang up in the backyard. When she saw Serena she dropped all of the cloths and ran to the Princess.

"Serena, what is it?" Raye asked as she gave the Princess a hug. Serena broke down in tears and the Priestess looked horrified. Serena just cried and Luna sighed. "Luna you tell me what is the matter with Serena right now!" Raye demanded. Luna just nodded.

"Raye, Darien is cheating on Serena with Mina. They apparently love each other. If I understood what Darien said correctly then he found out that he loved Mina the very night Serena told him that she wouldn't have sex until the wedding night.." Luna looked away from the two girls.

Raye lifted Serena's head and smiled at her. Serena replied with a weak smile. Suddenly they heard a bang from the door. Raye grabbed Serena's hand and they walked to the door only to review the scouts. Serena gasped and Luna hissed.

"Ah… looks like you were right, Darien. Here we have the Princess Crybaby. I think the princess is about to cry, what do you think, Michelle" Amara said with a smirk. Michelle didn't answer but only looked at Serena and Raye. "Michelle?" Amara looked at her lover. Michelle just looked at her and walked over to stand with Raye and Serena. "What..?" Amara looked confused.

"My place is beside the Princess no matter what" Michelle said calmly. The other scouts just gasped. Serena looked at Michelle who just smiled. Raye nodded and looked at the scouts.

The other scouts was; Amara, Trista, Hotaru, Rini, Mina, Amy, Lita, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki and Darien. They looked furious at Serena, Raye and Michelle. Mina shook her head and held her hand out towards Serena. "Give me the Silver Crystal, Serena"

Serena shook her head immediately. "No Mina it's mine by birthright." she said. Michelle stood in front of her and glared at Mina. Darien stared at them. "TRAITORS!" he growled, grabbed Mina's arm and turned to leave. "No Darien. You're the traitor"

Darien turned around and looked at Luna. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "What can you do? You're a cat for crying out loud." "Well Darien. Even a cat can do things." Luna said as she glared at him. Serena, Michelle and Raye looked at the cat. The traitor scouts looked at Luna as well.

"Serena. Take the Crystal and do as I say Serena" Luna said. Serena took the crystal from the brooch and held it in her palm. Raye noticed the lusty look in the other scouts eyes and stood in front of Serena. Michelle grabbed her transformation pen in case they would try to attack. "Serena ask the Crystal to transport us; your self, Michelle, me and Raye, to another land."

Serena nodded and looked at the crystal. 'Please Silver Crystal, hear my pray, take us far away from the traitors. Take us to Tokyo, Japan. Silver Crystal hear my PRAY!' she shouted in her mind. A silver light glowed at the girls and they disappeared.

Michelle looked at a house. "Serena.." she started to say but she stopped when she noticed that Serena was holding the Crystal again. Raye just looked at the Princess with a small smile. "Serena what do you have in mind?" Michelle asked. Serena didn't answer but simply raised the Crystal and started to speak.

"Silver Crystal, listen to your holder; Princess Serenity of the White Moon, heir to the throne in Silver Millenium. Hear my wish and grant it. Turn us into someone new. But grant every friend we'll meet the power to see us for who we truly are." the Crystal granted the wish and turned them into their former self with a few differences.

Serena's hair became silver, Michelle's aquamarine hair turned to a lighter shade and Raye's black hair became more violet. "Girls, I think you better change your names." Luna suggested.

Raye nodded but it was Michelle who answered. "I have suggestions on the names." she said as she looked at them. "I will take the name Miranda. Raye, how about Rosalyn for you and Serena, perhaps Selina?" Raye and Serena just nodded and it was decided. They would go under the identity of three sisters named Miranda, Rosalyn and Selina Heydt.

"Serena? Can you take a look on this house?" Michelle asked. Serena and Raye both turned and looked at the house. Luna didn't even bother to look. "What do you think?" Michelle questioned.

Serena turned to look at her. "I like it."

Someone suddenly laid a hand on her shoulder. "You do not want to buy that house" a voice behind them said. Michelle looked at the stranger.

"But we want that house. How much is it?" she asked.

"Nothing it's free." the man said, gave them the keys and documents and left.

"A very strange man." Raye said as they walked up the stairs and into their new home. The other two just nodded.

Serena tossed in the bed. She couldn't get away from the feeling that something or someone was watching her. She heard breathing and shot her eyes up. She looked right into to some of the most terrible faces she had ever seen. She blinked, thinking that it was only a bad dream but the face didn't disappear. She ignored the voice screaming in her head that it would be a bad idea to touch the face, as she reached out to place her hand on the face.

"Hey. It's okay. I am not going to harm you" she whispered as she called for Raye and Michelle. They walked in really quiet and smiled a little when they saw Serena, but the smiles disappeared when they saw what she was touching.

"Serena, what are you doing? You know that is a ghost?" Raye asked as she reached for the transformation pen. Michelle reached for hers as well.

"Yes. I know it's a ghost, but I can't get rid of the feeling that I somehow know her." Serena said as she placed a lock f black hair behind the ghost's ear. "It will be alright" Serena whispered with a smile. Then she draw in some breath and started to sing.

"Playground schoolbell rings, again

Rainclouds come to play, again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to... Hello...

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me

I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...

Don't cry...

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here, all that's left

Of yesterday…"

The ghost gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Princess Serenity. You and your two friends are the first persons who haven't feared me or my son. For that I thank you. And I would like to ask permission to serve you. You three who are not of this earth with magical powers and I would like to ask about.."

"if it is our friendship you want, then you have. Both you and your son." Raye said. Michelle looked at the ghost. "You haven't told us neither yours or your sons name" she said.

The ghost smiled again and gave a small hiss and a small boy appeared beside her. "I am Kayoko Saeki and this is my son Toshio Saeki."

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

A/N: this is the first chapter in the story; A Race Against Time..

I do hope you'll like it because I enjoyed writing this chapter :D

Now… In the next chapter you'll get to know the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio…

See yah all in the next chapter :D

Bye-bye for now

Serena1234


	2. Chapter 2 Kayoko's story

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the senshi of Neptune and the senshi of Mars dead, and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. When they are settled down there as singers; Queen Serenity from the Silver Millenium appears, and tell the girls some shocking news. Now a battle against time starts.

A/N: In this story there is a little crossover with the Grudge (only the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio). There are many songs; Mainly sung by Serena, Michelle and Raye. Now this story is not the mainly Raye betraying Serena; now it s all the others (including The Starlights) betraying Serena, Michelle and Raye. By the way; Kayoko and Toshio is friends (strange enough) with Serena, Michelle and Raye; and even if they hate the other scouts, they will not harm them, only frighten them. So I do hope you'll like it. Michelle, Raye and Serena goes under the names Selina for Serena, Miranda for Michelle and Rosalyn for Raye; just as you know that…

Me: Kayoko?

Kayoko: Yes?

Me: Would you like to say the disclaimer along with Serena, Michelle and Raye?

Toshio: What about me?

Me: Toshio I wanted you to take the next disclaimer totally alone..

Toshio: Ok. That's a deal

Kayoko: Well we better start the disclaimers.

Michelle, Serena and Raye: (nods)

Kayoko: Serena1234 does not own Sailor Moon..

Michelle: or the Grudge

Raye: or the songs

Serena: so don't sue her because she's broke…

Me: okay thank you guys for really scrubbing it in with salt. Well we're better start the story…

"" talking

'' thinking

() that would be me

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

A race against time

Chapter 2

By Serena1234

With the other scouts

Mina looked at Darien with a confused look when Serena, Raye, Luna and Michelle disappeared. "What did just happen?" she asked Darien. Darien didn't answer. He simply stared at the place where Serena had been.

"I do not know Mina." he said as he scratched the back of his head. Rini stood beside Hotaru and stared at her father. Darien didn't look at her. "let's get back to my apartment." he said.

The scouts sat where there was spots in Darien's apartment. Yaten on the couch leaning into Lita, Taiki leaning into Amy, Seiya on the floor with his head on Trista's lap, Amara was leaning against the wall, Hotaru was holding a sleeping Rini on her lap and Darien and Mina was sitting in the loveseat.

"I can't believe that Michelle and Raye would help that clumsy little crybaby" Amara growled. Rini woke up and glared at her.

"I would appreciate it if you would call my mother by her real name. Sure I know she is a crybaby, a klutz and many other things, but she's still my mother. I love her dearly when she's Neo Queen Serenity but right now I hate her…" Rini said. Trista scolded at her.

"Princess Small Lady Serenity! That is not the way to speak about your mother!" Trista yelled as she got up. She grabbed her transformation pen. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" feathers and black light covered her and when it faded Sailor Pluto stood there and she was grabbing the Garnet Orb so hard that her gloves ripped to pieces. "I will not be a part of this. I will find the Princess and pledge my loyalty to her. Maybe if I'm lucky I will be forgiven" with that Pluto opened a portal and left. The others just looked at each other.

(A/N: I intended to write a flashback here on why the scouts are acting this way to Serena; but there is one tiny problem about that. If I write the flashback; I'll blow up the hole story… so no flashbacks…)

Our three girls plus two ghosts..

Serena looked at Kayoko and Toshio. Even if Kayoko was deadly pale with blood almost over her whole body, and had her neck snapped, she seemed not as scary as people would have thought. Toshio on the other hand was not deadly pale; he was white as a sheet.

"Well, Princess Serenity. I believe you would like to know what happened to us, am I right?" Kayoko asked as she looked at her son who played with Luna. When Michelle, Raye and Serena nodded she sighed.

"It started well for about five years ago, I believe. I mean I'm dead, I do not keep track of the time. I was married to a Japanese man named Takeo Saeki. And I can say that I wasn't happy in the married life with him. But I had my son, Toshio, and if I left Takeo, I would lose contact with him, I would be dead for the Saeki family. I didn't want that to happen so I stayed. But for six years ago I fell in love with an American man named Peter Kirk. Unlike me he was in a happy marriage, but that didn't stop me from stalking him. Every time I saw him taking a picture with his wife; Maria, I was in the background. I wrote in a diary about my feelings for him and I hid it from Takeo. But a night in February I came home and I found Takeo reading it. I was mad, god I was so scared of him. He ran after me and I tried to get down the stairs by crawling. I knew Takeo was dangerous when he was really angry, he killed our first cat because it scratched his nose, and the thought of Toshio gave me more energy to fight him. But I was to weak, I was to bloody WEAK! He snapped my neck! I remember that the last thought I had before life left me forever was about Toshio and my anger for Takeo. Toshio will have to tell you the rest.." Kayoko told the girls.

Toshio smiled weakly as Serena, Raye and Michelle looked at him. "I do not remember much but I'll tell you what I remember." He said as he put Luna down. "After daddy snapped mommy's neck he turned to see that I had witnessed the hole thing. He just dropped her body and it slammed into the stairs. He ran against me and grabbed me by my neck. He dragged me into the bathroom and placed me on the toilet. He then grabbed my cat, and drowned her. Then he grabbed me and drowned me to." Toshio started to cry as he remembered that night. Kayoko gave him a hug and patted him on the head.

"The reason we started to haunt the house is this: When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage, a curse is born. The curse manifests in that place of death. Anyone who encounters it is consumed by its fury. I know it's not the most clever reason to kill all people who enters the house, but until this day or I better say night, we've been considered as evil ghosts. Perhaps we are evil but you three showed us differently."

Serena leant over and gave the unhappy ghost a hug. Kayoko looked shocked but she soon returned the hug the young Princess gave her. Michelle and Raye just smiled.

"I believe we need to get some more sleep so, Kayoko and Toshio, we'll see you in the morning." Raye said as she got up and headed to her room. Michelle nodded and went towards her room. Serena looked at Kayoko with a small grin.

"Can you tell me more about your victims?" Serena asked. Toshio looked at his mother. Kayoko just smiled and nodded.

"There isn't much to tell actually. But our first victim was Takeo. He hanged himself in Toshio's bedroom. It's gone now. Next persons from the police arrived. We scared them to death and hid the bodies in Takeo's family home. The next person who entered this house was Peter Kirk. I watched him in the shadows as he found little Toshio bruised in this very room. Toshio has the power to look like a normal person mainly because he was drowned. I on the other hand, well just look at me. Then it was quiet for a while before an American family moved in. I really didn't like them so I started to haunt them. First I got Toshio to haunt the poor young wife in the house. He broke her down and by the end of the day when her husband came home he thought she was seeing things, until he to saw Toshio as a ghost. I decided that it was time to end their suffering and I started to breath that creepy way I woke you up with. He heard it, grabbed his wife and ran up to the attic. To bad for them that I decided to follow. I scared them to death. Two days later a Japanese social worker came to help the last person in the house; Emma. I decided to let her hear noises from the attic. She heard it and must have been thinking: Noises in the attic. I have to check that out. When she opened the attic I was right behind her and breathing in her ears. She dropped the flashlight and I moved in front of her and waited when she light her lighter. She looked at me and her eyes went wide. I pulled her up and ripped of her jaw. My next victim was Emma, then her daughter and my two last was a couple. You three would have been my next victims." Kayoko ended.

Serena's eyes were watering. "Kayoko. Even if you have been evil that is in the past. This is now." Serena smiled and lifted Kayoko's head. "For me your evil past has never existed." Kayoko smiled and Toshio started to cry.

"I loved Takeo once and how could e do this to me?" Kayoko cried. Serena shook her head before she placed Kayoko's head on her lap and started to sing.

"How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break my heart so bad  
How could the one who made me happy  
Make me feel so sad  
Won't somebody tell me  
So I can understand  
If you love me  
How could you hurt this heart of mine

How could the one I gave my world to  
Throw my world away  
How could the one who said "I love you"  
Say the things you say  
How could the one I was so true to  
Just tell me lies  
How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break this heart of mine  
Tell me...

How could you be so cold to me  
When I gave you everything  
All my love  
All I had inside  
How could you just walk out the door  
How could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever  
I can't understand

How could the one I shared my dreams with  
Take my dreams from me  
How could the love that brought such pleasure  
Bring such misery  
Won't somebody tell me  
Somebody tell me please  
If you love me  
How could you do that to me  
Tell me...

Hey  
How could you just walk out the door  
How could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever  
I Can't understand

How could the one I gave my heart to (the one I gave my heart to)  
Break my heart so bad (break my heart oh)  
How could the one who made me happy (you made me so happy)  
Make me feel so sad (you made me feel so sad)  
Won't somebody tell me (won't they tell me)  
So I can understand (so i can understand)  
If you love me  
How could you hurt me like that (how could you hurt me)  
How could the one I gave my world to  
Throw my world away (throw my world away)  
How could the one who said "I love You" (you said you loved me)  
Say the things you say (but you didn't love me)  
How could the one I was so true to  
Just tell me lies (you told me lies)  
How could the one I gave my heart to...

How could the one I gave my heart to (oooh)  
How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break this heart of mine  
Tell me…"

Michelle leant against the door and sighed. "Amara.."

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Here is chapter 2 :D

thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter means a lot

Hugs Serena1234


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the senshi of Neptune and the senshi of Mars dead and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. When they are settled down there as singers; Queen Serenity from the Silver Millenium appears, and tell the girls some shocking news. Now a battle against time starts.

A/N: In this story, there is a little crossover with the Grudge (only the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio) and the Ring (Only Samara). There are many songs; mainly sung by Serena. Now this story is not the mainly Raye betraying Serena; now it s all the others (including The Starlights) betraying Serena, Michelle and Raye. By the way; Kayoko and Toshio is friends (strange enough) with Serena, Michelle and Raye; and even if they hate the other scouts, they will not harm them, only frighten them. Therefore, I do hope you will like it. Michelle, Raye and Serena go under the names Selina for Serena, Miranda for Michelle and Rosalyn for Raye; just as you know that.

Me: so Toshio, this is your disclaimers and yours alone.

Toshio (grins): Serena1234 do not own Sailor Moon, the Grudge or any of the songs she uses in this story. So do not sue…

Me: okay that was a little bit short. Do you want to tell what is going to happen in this chapter?

Toshio: I cannot do that. If I do, the readers will now what will happen.

Me: hmm. Good point. Well we better start reading then. J

Chapter 3

A Race Against Time

By Serena1234

"" talking

'' thinking

Telepathy

¨¨_ Telephone_

() this will be me

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

Michelle leant against the door when she heard Serena singing. "Amara…" she sighed and lay on the bed. She closed her eyes when she remembered Amara's painful look when she walked over to Serena and stood by her. She shook her head and went to sleep.

The next day Micelle knocked on Serena's door. "Hey Selina. Its breakfast!" she heard yawning and opened the door. "Serena. Come on. I'm starving"

"Yeah I'm coming Miranda" Serena yawned and got up off the bed. "Can you help me with this dress?" Serena asked when she had trouble with a black summer dress she found in the closet. Michelle chuckled and helped her. "Can we go now?" Serena asked.

When they got down to the kitchen and smiled at Kayoko and Toshio. Kayoko was still bloody but Toshio looked quite normal. "Good morning" Serena greeted. Kayoko just looked up from her paper and nodded. Toshio on the other hand just smiled. "Kayoko are you always like this on the mornings?" Serena asked.

Kayoko looked up from the paper again and stared at her. "Yes for your information I'm always like this in the mornings. Now deal with it," she growled. Serena placed her hands on her hips and stared at the ghost.

"That isn't very nice, you know. If you can't say anything nice to people than you shouldn't open your mouth at all." Michelle raised her eyebrows at the younger girl. Kayoko looked at her. Serena just smiled, grabbed a toast and started to eat. Toshio just shook his head and continued to pat Luna on the head.

Raye came in and smiled at the four other persons in the room. "Morning" she said and sat down beside Kayoko. "What does the paper say?" she asked while she was pouring herself a cup of tea. Kayoko looked at her with a serious face.

"There's been an attack in the main city. Listen to this." Kayoko said before she cleared her voice and started to read aloud. "In Tokyo yesterday there was an attack. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask teleported to the area and started to fight the Youma. The reporters noticed that neither Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, nor Sailor Neptune was among them. The reporters also noticed that Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask were very close together. They still fight the monster." Kayoko looked at the three girls. "You three are the missing scouts?"

Serena, Michelle and Raye blushed and looked each other. Kayoko and Toshio just looked at them. Serena sighed deeply. "Yes Kayoko. We are the missing scouts. I am Sailor Moon, the leader, or to say it more correctly I was the leader. Michelle is Sailor Neptune; the Senshi of the Sea and Raye is Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire. Tuxedo Mask was my fiancé but when I told him that I did not want to have sex with him until our wedding night, he started an affair with one of my best friends, Minako; Mina among friends and family, Aino. To make a long story short, the scouts turned against me."

Kayoko looked pained and Toshio turned on the TV. "Hey you guys… check this out…," he said. Serena, Michelle, Raye and Kayoko spun around in their chairs and stared at the screen.

"The scouts are still fighting and they seem to be in a need of help. Where are the missing scouts? Our sources have informed us that it is not only Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune who is missing but also Sailor Pluto. Where can they be?" Kayoko looked at Serena, Raye and Michelle and she gasped. They were as pale as Toshio in his ghost form.

"We have to do something," Serena said as she grabbed her locket. Michelle and Raye nodded and reached for their transformation pens. Kayoko and Toshio just stared at them. "What? We cannot just sit here and see the people we love are killed. Even if Darien loves Mina, I will always love him with every beat of my heart." Michelle nodded and gave a weak smile. "Shall we transform?" Serena asked. Before Raye and Michelle could answer, a light filled the room. The girls and the ghosts shielded their eyes and when the light faded, Sailor Pluto stood there.

"Princess. The scouts and the Prince are in great need of your aid. The Prince and Sailor Uranus are wounded and unable to fight the youma. Princess you have to help them." She stared at Serena who avoided her look. "Serena… another reason I have come is to pledge my loyalty to you once more. I can understand it if you don't want to trust me again." Sailor Pluto kneeled in front of Serena.

Serena looked at her and transformed into Princess Serenity. Kayoko and Toshio gasped but Michelle and Raye kneeled behind her. "I, Sailor Pluto, Princess Persephone of Pluto, pledge my loyalty to Princess Serenity. If I by life or death can save you, I will" while Sailor Pluto was speaking, she transformed into her former self; Princess Persephone, daughter of the god Pluto. Serenity smiled. "I trust you, Persephone, with my life." Serenity said. Persephone sighed and stood behind her as the Princess turned to Raye and Michelle.

Raye looked at the Moon Princess. "I, Sailor Mars, Princess Aresia of Mars, pledge my loyalty to you, Princess Serenity. If I by life or death can save you, I will" like Pluto Raye turned into her former self; Princess Aresia daughter of the god Mars. Serenity smiled at her. "I trust you, Aresia, with my life" Aresia nodded and went to stand beside Persephone. Serenity turned to Michelle.

"I, Sailor Neptune, Princess Amfitrite of Neptune, pledge my loyalty to you, Princess Serenity. If I by life or death can save you, I will" Serenity smiled to her. "I trust you, Amfitrite, with my life." Amfitrite nodded and stood beside Aresia and Persephone.

Serenity turned to them and smiled. "Persephone, Aresia and Amfitrite. You are the only humans I am willing to trust with my life." the room shined with four different colors. Black from Persephone, red from Aresia, aquamarine from Amfitrite and silver form Serenity.

The light faded and the girls smiled at each other. "So Trista. The Prince and the girls are in danger?" Raye asked. Trista nodded and looked at Serena.

"Are you going to help them?" she asked.

"Yes. I am going to help them. However, not as Sailor Moon. And you do not have permission to help them as Super Sailors." Serena said. Then she reached for the Crystal. She lifted the Crystal above her head and it started to glow. The others just stared at her.

"Silver Crystal, mine by birthright. Passed down from the Goddess Selenity to my mother Queen Serenity and now to me, Princess Serenity. I wish that my mothers spirit to come to me and give me some advices." As she spoke, the Crystal glowed stronger and soon Queen Serenity stood in the room.

"You asked for my advice, Serenity?" the queen said.

"Yes mother. The scouts and the prince are in great danger. I want to help them but on the same time, I do not want them to know that it is the three girls they kicked out of the team. Is there any forms we can use?" Serena asked.

Serenity smiled. "Yes Serena. You have a form where they will not recognize you as long as you do not make speeches. I hate to say it, but I hate those speeches."

Serena blushed and the others just laughed. "What are those forms, mother?"

Serenity grinned. "Your ultimate form is Sailor Cosmos. Michelle yours is Sailor Cosmos Neptune, Raye; Sailor Cosmos Mars and Trista; Sailor Cosmos Pluto."

**(A/N: I found these forms on the net. I have no idea if these forms even are true. I just found a file named Original Sailor Neptune and I found this. I have no idea whether it is true or not. Anyway, if someone knows, please tell me. Well in this chapter, I am going to use those forms.)**

"What are the phrases to turn into those forms?" Trista asked as she looked at the Queen.

"For Serena it's Moon Cosmic Angel Power, for Michelle its Neptune Cosmic Nymph Power, for Raye its Mars Cosmic Phoenix Power and for you it's, Pluto Cosmic Cerberus Power. Now transform and help the others" Serenity said and moved towards the table where Kayoko and Toshio just stared at the other girls.

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena shouted and lifted her arms up to the sky. Even if it was day, the moon blocked the sun for about ten seconds as it shined down at its Princess. Feathers flew around her and formed her suit. Her braided hair reorganized into her normal Odangos with pigtails but instead of being round they were now heart shaped. The transformation ended and Serena stood there in pure white. The only colors on the uniform were the ten different colored stripes on her skirt and the star brooch. On her forehead, she had a star instead of a crescent moon and in her right hand; she held a staff with a star on top of it. When she opened her eyes, the others gasped. Her normally blue eyes were silver with a tiny hint of predator's evil eyes.

Michelle looked at the Queen who nodded. "NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER, MAKE UP!" she outstretched of her both arms and water formed her gloves, shoes and her suit. On her forehead, she had a star and the sign of Neptune. Her skirt was white blue and green and her bodice was white. The biggest change was her hair. Her normally aquamarine hair turned to pale lavender. Like Serena's eyes, hers turned silver with a hint of a predator.

Raye smiled. "MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER, MAKE UP!" she held her arms in a cross in front of her and fire formed her gloves, shoes and her suit. On her forehead, she had a star and the sign of Mars. Her skirt was white, red and orange and the bodice was white. Her hair was also the biggest change as it went from black to pale pink. Like Serena's eyes, hers turned silver with a hint of a predator.

Trista nodded at the Queen. "PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER, MAKE UP!" she held her arms straight down at the ground and lavender light formed her suit. Her skirt was white, black and brown and on her forehead, she had a star along with the sign of Pluto. Her hair went from black with green highlights to pale blond. Like Serena's eyes, hers turned silver with a hint of a predator.

(A/N: I found out that if they had their normal hair colors the others would figure out who they were and attack them to get the crystal so I decided to use the hair colors of the Greek gods I'm using in this story. Sorry if you are kinda confused.)

Queen Serenity looked at the girls. "Serena. You are now Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate scout and you can use any attacks you desire. Michelle. You are now Sailor Cosmos Neptune Nymph and you can use any water-based attacks you want. Raye you are Sailor Cosmos Mars Phoenix and the fire is yours to command. Trista. You are Sailor Cosmos Pluto Cerberus and the time is your element and death of course. Henceforth you four shall be known as the outside soldiers."

(A/N: they are called the outside soldiers because they are no longer a part of the team. So now, they fight to protect their friends, loves and their worlds. So now, you know that to)

Sailor Cosmos looked at the others. "I do not think you can use you usually names. What if we use Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus?" The others nodded and smiled at her.

Sailor Phoenix (Mars) looked at Sailor Cosmos. "Well you can't do any speeches anymore." she grinned.

The others just laughed as Sailor Cosmos pouted. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and pointed at the door. "Go!"

"VENUS!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and ran towards Sailor Venus. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"I have been better." she answered but she did not look at him. "Mercury! Have you found the weak spot?" she shouted towards the Soldier of ice and water.

Sailor Mercury shook her head. "No, Venus. Not yet!" she yelled back. "If only Serena, Raye and Michelle were here." she mumbled.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted and hearts hit the youma. The youma just looked at her with a small grin. Mini Moons eyes widened as the youma reflected the attack and it hit the girl with double power. Sailor Saturn looked horrified, as her best friend was hurt badly.

"Tuxedo Mask! We need help!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted. Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer nodded.

Up at the roof the outside soldiers looked at the battle with different looks. Sailor Cerberus looked concerned, Sailor Nymph angry, Sailor Phoenix irritated and Sailor Cosmos hurt. "We have to do something." Sailor Cosmos whispered.

"We do. Nevertheless, we must not talk to the others. I believe we have the power to converse in our mind. Also called telepathy." Sailor Cerberus whispered back. The others nodded and they jumped down to the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded to know as she held the unconscious Sailor Mini Moon. The four girls just looked at her with cold silvery eyes.

Sailor Phoenix. You go first. Sailor Nymph said in telepathy. Sailor Phoenix nodded and looked at the ghost.

"PHOENIX RAINING FIRE!" she shouted as she pointed at the youma. Fire rained from the sky and hit the ghost.

Sailor Nymph lifted her hands and smiled evilly at the youma. "NYMPHS FREEZING SEAS!" she shouted and small nymphs shot out from her hands and flew towards the target where the nymphs turned into small puddles of sea and started to freeze the youma.

Sailor Cerberus just pointed at the ghost. "Hades and Persephone's Cerberus!" she whispered. A portal behind her opened and a three headed dog; Cerberus ran towards the youma and bit it several times.

Sailor Cosmos looked at the ghost and gave a weak smile. She pointed at the ghost with her staff. "Cosmic Angels attack!" she whispered and small angels flied from her staff, towards the youma and exploded at it. The youma yelled pathetically and was turned into dust. Sailor Cosmos shook her head before they turned to look at the others.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mini Moon, who had gained conciseness when Sailor Cerberus attacked the youma, asked. Sailor Cosmos looked at the other outsides soldiers. When they nodded, she sighed.

"We are called the outside soldiers. And before you ask, no we're not friends of you and no we will not fight with you." Sailor Cosmos said in a cold voice.

"But why are you helping us now?" Sailor Saturn asked in a thin voice.

Sailor Cerberus thought fast and looked at Sailor Cosmos who nodded and moved to stand beside Sailor Nymph and Sailor Phoenix. "We are helping you now because the Princess of the White Moon; Princess Serenity, asked us to help you if you ever were in a great need of help. I for once do not see the reason why we would even bother to help you. Personally, I refuse; I do not like being this close to you. But the Princess is a close friend of us so that's the only reason why we even bother to do this." Sailor Nymph, Cosmos and Phoenix tried s hard as they could not to laugh. "Sailor Cosmos. Tell this pathetic scouts and the Prince what we mean about them."

Sailor Cosmos grinned. "My pleasure." she said as she made her staff disappear for a while. "Have you traitors ever heard of the outside soldiers?" she asked with a small smile. Sailor Nymph and Sailor Phoenix smiled, But Sailor Cerberus shook her head.

What are you going to tell them? she asked Sailor Cosmos in her mind. Sailor Cosmos did not answer but she got an evil look in her eyes.

"The outside soldiers are not the outer scouts containing Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. No these scouts are much stronger that the outer scouts. Sailor Cosmic Nymph, Sailor Cosmic Phoenix, Sailor Cosmic Cerberus and Sailor Cosmos are the outside scouts and that would be us four. We have the most powerful attacks and if you want, we can show you." Sailor Cosmos said.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded. "Yes we would like to see your attacks, Sailor Cosmos."

Sailor Nymph walked over to Sailor Cosmos. "I do hope that you know what you are doing," she whispered. Sailor Cosmos just nodded, before she pulled up her self-phone.

¨What is it Serena? ¨ Queen Serenity asked in the phone at home. Sailor Cosmos just smiled. _¨Can you send a few of our controllable youmas to this location?¨_ ¨_Yes they'll be there in two minutes¨_ With that Sailor Cosmos hang up, made the phone disappear and grinned at the outside scouts.

Queen Serenity asked in the phone at home. Sailor Cosmos just smiled. ¨ With that Sailor Cosmos hang up, made the phone disappear and grinned at the outside scouts. 

Mother is sending a few youmas, which I can control she said in telepathy. Sailor Phoenix grinned, Sailor Nymph laughed and Sailor Cerberus smiled evilly. The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask just stared at them.

A sudden noise behind them made the traitors turn around and scream. Sailor Cosmos looked at them and pointed at the sideline. The four youmas was designed to take many attacks from the outside scouts until they delivered their final and most powerful attacks.

Sailor Phoenix looked at the red youma before she looked at Sailor Cosmos who nodded. "Hey guys. Look what I can do." she shouted and looked at the youma again. "PHOENIX FIRE ATTACK!" she screamed and a phoenix shot out from her brooch and hit the youma. She turned and looked at Sailor Cosmos with a small smile. Sailor Cosmos just nodded and did not look impressed at all. "Well I can use any kind of fire attack I want so let's try one the Senshi of Mars have." she said loudly to the others. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she shouted as she formed a bow and an arrow of fire, which she shot at the youma. Sailor Cosmos, Nymph and Cerberus were not impressed. "Fine!" Phoenix looked at the youma again and sighed before she lifted her hands to the sky. "PHOENIXES FIRE ATTACKS!" she shouted and phoenixes shot out from the circle she had created with her arms and hit the youma and dusted it. Sailor Nymph looked at her.

"Not bad" she said with a small smile. Sailor Phoenix looked at her.

"Not bad? Not bad! Is that all you can say?" Sailor Phoenix asked with small eyes.

"I can do better" Sailor Nymph answered.

"Of course you can. You just have to be better," Phoenix said in a sarcastic tone. Cosmos and Cerberus started to laugh.

Sailor Nymph looked at the green youma and smiled. "NYMPH SEA FREEZING!" she shouted and small nymphs shot out from her hands and started to freeze the youma. She looked at the other outside scouts, but they did not even lift their eyebrows. "I can use one of Sailor Neptune's attacks." she smiled at the others. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" she yelled and threw the all too familiar attack at the youma. 'Hmmm I'll better finish the poor youma.' she thought as she lifted her hands to the sky. The rain started to fall as it answered the call from the daughter of Neptune. She then crossed her arms. "NYMPHES WATER DROWNING!" nymphs shot out from her hands and drowned the youma. Sailor Cerberus looked at her with a smirk. "I hate to be the one who says this but, not bad."

Sailor Nymph did not answer but simply looked at Sailor Cerberus.

"I hate to show off so I'll get rid off this youma before any of you can say apple pie." Sailor Cerberus said as she pointed towards the ground. "Hades death minion!" she said and souls of ancient heroes flew towards the youma and destroyed it. Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Nymph stared at Sailor Cosmos.

"You have to beat her. If else she will let us hear it till the next millennium." Sailor Nymph said. Sailor Phoenix just looked at her with puppy eyes.

Sailor Cosmos sighed and looked at the last youma. She then threw her staff and it stood in the ground. "I would back away if I were you," she said to the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. When they had backed away, she looked at the sky. "Moon Goddess Selenity Power!" she whispered. Moonlight hit the staff and destroyed the area around as well as the youma.

Sailor Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus had their jaws on the ground. The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask had huge eyes. "I believe that you are the best, Sailor Cosmos." Sailor Phoenix said. Cerberus and Nymph just nodded.

Sailor Cosmos looked at the others. "It was your battle so you'll clean up this mess" she grinned as she grabbed her staff and teleported away with the outside scouts.

"That was awesome Serena," Toshio said as soon as the girls had de transformed. Serena smiled weakly and sat on the couch.

Kayoko glided towards her. "I have just got the Heydt sisters a job," she said with a grin.

Michelle looked at her. "What kind of jobs?" she asked and Kayoko grinned wider.

"Selina Heydt and her sisters are now the group Golden Heart with Selina as the main singer."

Serena gasped. "But how?" she questioned with huge eyes.

"I recorded it…" Toshio said. "And you have a performance tonight"

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

A/N: well this is just getting better and better for Serena, Michelle, Raye and Trista. Now Serena is the main singer of Golden Heart and the others are playing instruments. Michelle at the piano (cannot use the violin. One word on the reason; Amara) Raye at the guitar and Trista at the drums.

To those who have reviewed: THANKS! J It means a lot to me J

Preview to the next chapter:

Summary: The Golden Heart is very famous and Serena is recently crowned the Princess of Music with only the singer Madonna between the title Queen of Music and her self. The group is now in the girls' hometown and they meet the others. Andrew has already recognized Serena and Mina heard it as she and the other traitors were sitting in one of the booths. A battle is about to start. Queen Serenity appears later with some bad news and a race against time begins.

As Sailor Moon says: "The moonlight carries the message of love"

Until the next chapter; Sayonara

Serena1234

Ps. I am so sorry because I haven't updated for awhile, please forgive me… my parents has blocked internet for me and I am updating this at my grandmother… so I am so sorry… L


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the senshi of Neptune and the senshi of Mars dead and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. When they are settled down there as singers; Queen Serenity from the Silver Millenium appears, and tell the girls some shocking news. Now a battle against time starts.

A/N: In this story, there is a little crossovers with the Grudge (only the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio) and the Ring (Only Samara). There are many songs; mainly sung by Serena. Now this story is not the mainly Raye betraying Serena; now it s all the others (including The Starlights) betraying Serena, Michelle and Raye. By the way; Kayoko and Toshio is friends (strange enough) with Serena, Michelle and Raye; and even if they hate the other scouts, they will not harm them, only frighten them. Therefore, I do hope you will like it. Michelle, Raye, Trista and Serena goes under the names Selina for Serena, Miranda for Michelle, Kayla for Trista and Rosalyn for Raye; just as you know that. The girls; Serena, Raye, Trista and Michelle are now known as the outside soldiers.

Me: Now who would like to say the disclaimers?

Michelle: I can say it if…

Serena and Raye: So can we!

Me: Well why do not you all say the disclaimer, including Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity: What? Me?

Me: No the tooth fairy. Of course you, Serenity

Queen Serenity: Serena1234 does not own Sailor Moon

Raye: or the Grudge

Serena: or the Ring

Michelle: or any of the songs she is using

Queen Serenity: So do not sue her because she is broke.

Me (tapping the foot at the floor): you just had to rub it in didn't you?

Kayoko (appears behind me): Well I hate to say it, but you did ask for it.

Me (begins to fight the girls, Queen and Kayoko)

Trista (shouts): OK THAT IS ENOUGH! I REALLY WANT TO READ THIS STORY AND I AM SURE THE READERS WOULD LIKE TOO. NOW STOP BEHAVING AS IF YOU ARE TWO YEARS OLD!

Me: ok. Now on with the story… (Wipes away tears.)

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

A race against time

Chapter 4

By Serena1234

"" talking

'' thinking

Telepathy

Serena looked at her old house. How long was it since she last looked at it? A year or was it two years? She sighed and looked at Trista, Michelle and Raye. They did not look like themselves anymore. She had silvery hair, which went to her waist and were braided. Raye had violet with black highlights, Michelle had a light shade of aquamarine and Trista had pale blond.

"How long is it since we last were here?" Serena asked.

Trista sighed. "It's been two years." she answered.

Serena, Raye and Michelle sighed deeply. "Well, you should go in and show yourself, Selina." Michelle said. Raye nodded and smiled at her.

Serena walked up to the door and knocked. Ken Tsukino opened and gasped when he saw his missing daughter standing there right in front of him. "Hello daddy" Serena said with a small smile.

Bang! In addition, Ken had passed out. Serena just shook her head and the four girls dragged him into the house and closed the door. Michelle grinned as they placed him in the couch.

"Ouch. My poor head" Ken mumbled as he woke up. He looked at Serena and the girls again. "Honey!" Ilene Tsukino came into the living room and she was carrying a plate with tea.

She gasped as she saw the girls and dropped the plate. Serena reached out and grabbed it before it reached the ground. "Mom, that carpet is expensive and you know it," Serena said as she placed the plate at the table.

Ilene just nodded before she reached out to touch her daughters face. She trailed her finger down Serena's face. "It is you. You are alive. Where have you been, what are you doing for a living, and why did you disappear?" Serena could not help it, she giggled and Ilene smiled.

"I have been living in Japan with Michelle, Trista and Raye. We are the four members of the group Golden Heart and we have four concerts here before we are leaving for California. I disappeared because Darien and Mina did something to me. In addition, the rest of the girls kicked me out of the group and refused to be friends with me. Including the little cotton candy haired girl named Rini. By the way, how is Rini?" Serena asked.

Ilene looked at her. "Rini is still living here. As a matter of fact she will be home in about five minutes so if you don't want to see her, you better leave now." The girls nodded and left.

"That was close." Trista said as they saw Darien and Mina walk Rini home. Serena just glared at Darien and Mina. Then she noticed something on Mina's finger. She closed her eyes and transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Raye looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to Sailor Cosmos.

"I am going to find something out. Just hide, okay?" Cosmos replied.

She jumped and landed on the roof of the Tsukino house. "Well if it isn't the traitor Prince Endymion, the Neo Princess Small Lady Serenity and Princess Aphrodite of Venus, the daughter of Eros?" she teased.

Darien gasped when he saw the beautiful outside soldier. "Sailor Cosmos!" he uttered and hid Mina and Rini behind his body.

Sailor Cosmos landed in front of them and smiled. "What is the relationship between Endymion and Aphrodite, Small Lady?" she asked the princess from the future. Rini looked at Darien who simply nodded.

"They are just dating" she answered and gasped when she saw a flick of anger and hurt fly over Cosmos's face. "Is there something wrong, Cosmos?"

Sailor Cosmos looked up. "Oh, everything is wrong. You see we swore to protect Princess Serenity against everything. In addition, Endymion dating the Princess of Venus is wrong. The Princess is not going to be happy about this." she said as she looked at Darien.

Darien looked at Mina and sighed. "Are you done now?" Mina asked. Rini just stared at Mina.

'This is not the Mina I grew to love. After Mina turned out to be this way, I see how much I love and miss Serena.' Rini thought.

Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "I'll see you around." she said and disappeared. Rini looked after her with longing eyes.

Serena looked at the Crown Arcade and smiled. Raye was talking with Michelle and Trista was looking at the sky. "Shall we go in? I can't wait to see Andrew's face when he figures out that we are the Golden Heart."

Raye smiled and Michelle started to laugh. They had a performance there and they were excited. "Come on girls. Let's see Andrew." Michelle said as she dragged Serena inside the arcade.

Andrew looked up and smiled when he saw the girls. "Welcome to the Crown Arcade. What can I bring these four lovely ladies?" he asked.

Serena giggled. "You can bring us some green tea and come and join us at our table." she said in a sweet voice. He nodded and went to get their order.

"Have a seat, Andrew" Serena said when he got back with their tea. He looked at her closely.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Serena took off her glasses and nodded.

"Oh my God, SERENA!" he yelled and pulled her into a hug. He

"Andrew - need - air" Serena gasped.

He let go off her and looked at the others. "So you others is Raye, Michelle and Trista, right?" the girls nodded and he grinned even wider. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Raye was about to answer when Trista stopped her. "Don't. Serena. Michelle. We have to go NOW!" the three girls got up and raced out of the arcade.

"What is it?" Raye asked Trista once they were outside.

"I think I can answer that. Look who's here" Michelle said as she pulled Serena to her side to keep a close eye on the Princess. Raye turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no. Are they following us?" Serena asked as they walked as fast as they could without drawing attention. Trista looked discreetly behind them and just sighed. "Andrew must have told them that we are in town. Any ideas?"

"Still working on an idea." Raye said. Michelle was thinking hard as well. Suddenly Raye just stopped. "I have an idea," she said with an evil grin. The three others just looked at her. "We are the famous Heydt sisters. Let's start to sing and people will soon be crowding around us," she said as she grinned wider.

Serena looked at the people who had recognized them. "Would you like to get a little concert, free of charge?" she asked a tall woman with black hair.

"Yes. I would like that" the woman said with a small smile. Serena looked at the others and nodded.

Let's get this over and done with she said with telepathy.

"That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.  
Love - Devotion  
Feeling - Emotion

Love - Devotion  
Feeling - Emotion

Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence

If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny

Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence

That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence

Don't care what people say  
Follow just your own way  
Follow just your own way  
Don't give up, don't give up  
To return, to return to innocence.  
If you want then laugh  
If you must then cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny."

The crowds clapped and the four girls smiled to them before they ran towards the hotel.

"We lost them!" Amara said in an angry voice. The others nodded. Suddenly Rini lifted her head and looked across the street where there was an huge crowd. She ran over a little bit to late to see why there was a crowd. Darien ran after her and looked at the crowd.

He tapped a woman on her shoulder and smiled. "Excuse me Catsy, but why is there an crowd here in the middle of the street?" he asked.

"There was a crowd because the Golden Heart just had a small concert here. Those girls are absolutely adorable." when Darien still looked confused and Catsy smiled. "The Golden Heart contains the oldest sister Kayla Heydt on the drums, the next one Miranda Heydt on the piano, Rosalyn Heydt on the guitar and the youngest one Selina Heydt is the singer. Me and my sisters listens to their albums all the time. My favorite is Rosalyn, Bertie likes Kayla, Petz likes Miranda and Avery likes Selina." Catsy said as she was smiling.

"What is the differences between the sisters Heydt?" Darien asked. Catsy just grinned. It was very rare when Darien showed interest for a band but now as he did, she was going to let him know all that she knew about the sisters Heydt. But then she looked at the time.

"Shit! The Golden Heart are having a concert down in the City Hall. I have a few tickets for free since I have helped building the scene. So bring the girls. Avery got us the tickets. I'll see you guys there. See ya!"

And with that, Catsy ran. Darien looked at the tickets and reached for his phone to call the girls. "We're going to a concert" was all he said.

In the mean time Serena, Trista, Michelle and Raye was sitting in the suite. Serena was busy trying to find a perfect outfit for the night, Raye was braiding her hair, Michelle was looking at the news and Trista was also braiding her hair. Kayoko and Toshio had arrived that day and Toshio was happy to see Luna. Kayoko was helping Serena to find an outfit. Serena looked at Kayoko and smiled. She took out a grey sweater and a pair of jeans and looked at Kayoko. Kayoko looked at Serena then at the clothes. "What are you thinking about Serena?" she asked. Serena didn't answer but simply dragged the poor ghost into the bathroom.

Toshio looked at Michelle. "What do you think she will do to my mother?"

"Nothing painful. I think Serena is giving Kayoko a chance to go out from the house as a normal human without all the blood or the bags. I'm sorry to say it but I truly hate the bags your mother has been wearing." Michelle said as she turned back to the TV and let Raye braid her hair.

Kayoko came out and the others gasped. She was beautiful without the blood. Serena had braided the black hair, washed the face and covered the paleness with makeup. Her eyes was black and the eye shadow was pale brown. A large necklace was covering her neck and the fact that it was broken. Serena came out after her in a pale pink top and jeans.

Michelle smiled at Kayoko. "Well. Now you and Toshio can come to the concert." she said as she got up to find three set of clothes to match Serena's outfit.

Kayoko grabbed the brush and looked at Serena. She turned around and Kayoko started to brush her long silvery hair. After about five minutes, a long silver braid was hanging down Serena's back.

The door to the bathroom went up and the three other girls came out in outfits similar to Serena's. the only differences was the colors on the tops. Michelle had a sea green top, Raye had a red top and Trista had a black top. Toshio was digging through one of the drawers for something.

He looked up and smiled at Serena and then at his mother. Then he pulled his hand out of the drawer and held out his hand. They were all gasping.

What Toshio was holding was a small tiara in silver. On the bottom, there was four small white pearls and in the middle, there was a little red rose. .(you know the tiara Neo Queen Serenity is wearing in the manga? A smaller and more simpler version of that one)

He placed it on Serena's head and smiled to her. "That Tiara has been in the Saeki family for 200 years and it's very old. We wanted you to have this one and we want you to give to your firstborn daughter."

Serena smiled. "Thank you so much. And please don't ever doubt my friendship to you." she said as she gave them both a hug.

Trista smiled and looked at the clock. "Oh my. Serena, Michelle, Raye, Toshio and Kayoko. We have to hurry."

Serena sat in the back with the other three. Kayoko and Toshio had one of the VIPs. The Golden Heart did something new every time they had a concert and this time they were sitting along with the audience with wigs on to hide their identities.

Trista looked to her left and her eyes widened when she saw Amara and the rest of the scouts along with Darien. Guess who's here she said with telepathy. Serena, Michelle and Raye just looked at each other.

The traitors? they asked in unison. Trista just nodded.

The host of the concert went up to the stage. "The Golden Heart is sitting in the audience. The person who finds them is rewarded with a song they choose. Now find the four girls!"

Mina looked around her and saw Selina take off her wig along with Miranda. She raised up and the host pointed at her. "The Heydt sisters are sitting right here." she said and pointed at the four girls.

Trista looked at Mina. "Will you and your friends please follow us to the scene and then you can choose your song." Mina, Darien and the others got up and they followed the sisters up to the stage.

Serena walked up top Mina and smiled. "What is the first song you would like?"

Mina thought for a while. "I want to hear the song 'The Reason'."

Serena looked at Trista and nodded.

"I figured out

I was high and low and everything in between

I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean

Till there was you, Yeah, you

Something went wrong

I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U.

Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through

It was you, Yes, you

It's all because of you

You are the reason

You are the reason I wake up every day

And sleep through the night

You are the reason, the reason

In the middle of the night

I'm going down 'cause I adore you

I want to floor you

I'm giving it up

No more running around spinning my when

You came out of my dream and made it real

I know what I feel

It's you

It's all because of you

You are the reason

You are the reason I wake up every day

And sleep through the night

You are the reason, the reason

In the middle of the night

I'm going down 'cause I want you

I want to touch you

I want to floor you

You are the reason, baby

You are the reason

You are the reason I wake up every day

And sleep through the night

You are the reason, the reason"

Mina looked at Darien when Serena sang the song. Serena did not smile when she saw the couple kiss. The host came up and followed the traitors back to their places.

Raye grinned at Serena and Serena smiled back and nodded. 'Life' she said with telepathy. The girls nodded and started to play.

"A heart can break so easily

Friendship is forever

We'll stick together as one

'Cause we'll show them just what we can

And he'll never, never, never

Treat you better anyway

Wipe away your big tears

The boy is just not worth it

Listen to what I have to say:

Life

Will never be the same

Will never be the same

If you take control

I tell you girl

Will never be the same

Will never be the same

If you rule your world

And then you'll feel that

You'll make it better on your own

A friend is there beside you

To share your ups and downs

Call me up when you need

And I'll make you

Forget that cloud

And I'll always, always, always

Keep you smiling if I can

Let's go out together

And have some fun tonight

Listen to what I have to say:

Life

Will never be the same

Will never be the same

If you take control

I tell you girl

Will never be the same

Will never be the same

If you rule your world

And then you'll feel that

You'll make it better on your own

Trust your heart and swear

That you'll always be proud

I'm telling you once again

That you are P.R.E.T.T.Y.

And don't believe anything else

Life

Will never be the same

Will never be the same

If you take control

I tell you girl

Will never be the same

Will never be the same

If you rule your world

And then you'll feel that

You'll make it better on your own"

The audience gave them a standing applause. Serena smiled to the other girls and continued the concert. After about five more songs, Serena saw her family along with Rini. She smiled when an idea formed in her head.

Serena what are you thinking about? Michelle asked. Serena turned around and looked at the three girls.

Start the music to 'Daddy's girls'. I'm going to give it as the last song and to all the fathers. We have to stop the concert. There is an attack five blocks from here. The traitors has already left. It's only Darien and Rini left now. I think they have stayed behind so people wouldn't get suspicious.

Raye, Michelle and Trista nodded and Serena turned back to the audience. "This last song is for all the daddies in the audience. And with that the Golden Heart says thank you and good night!"

"Daddy, daddy

Your little girl is really

Growing up now

And you will see

That my life will be so fine

And I'm gonna need you

Even more now

It's hard to be

A woman sometimes

Daddy, daddy

Needing you is natural

And when you're down and low

Then I will be there

'Cause you can trust in me

I'll be there for you

I'll always be

My daddy's girl

'cause that is the way

It was meant to be

I'll always be

My daddy's girl

'cause that is the way

It was meant to be

Daddy, daddy

You've been calling me

To many times now

Why can't you see

That I have my own life

But I still love you even stronger

Even if it is in another way

Daddy, daddy

Needing you is natural

And when you're down and low

Then I will be there

'Cause you can trust in me

I'll be there for you

I'll always be

My daddy's girl

'cause that is the way

It was meant to be

I'll always be

My daddy's girl

'cause that is the way

It was meant to be"

The girls bowed and left the stage and ran towards the locker. Kayoko saw the girls and saw Serena nod. She knew that nod and searched the crowd for Rini and Darien. When she didn't see them she nodded towards Toshio, who instantly took his ghost form and ran as fast as he could through the walls and up to the roof. He looked over the block and saw Darien and Rini transform. He then turned and ran down to Kayoko.

"They just transformed. Call the girls!" he said as he got his living form back. Kayoko grabbed the phone and dialed Trista's number.

"They are on their way to the battle." was all Kayoko said.

Trista looked at the others. "Time to let the scouts say hello to Sailor Cerberus, Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Nymph and Sailor Phoenix once more."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice said and Queen Serenity appeared in front of the girls.

"Mother?" Serena asked.

"The enemy is a extremely powerful ghost. I can give you an protection. But what ever you do, do NOT look her in the eyes. If you by any means look her directly in the eyes you will die at the same time she looked away from you next week. So please my dearest, be careful."

Serena, Raye, Michelle and Trista nodded and the queen gave them a necklace with a jewel for their powers. A pearl for Serena, a diamond for Raye, a aquamarine for Michelle and an opal for Trista.

"These jewels will prove very useful to you if they are used correctly. If a spell is cast towards you or any kind of attacks, the jewel will create a shield. Now transform."

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena shouted and transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER, MAKE UP!" Michelle shouted and transformed into Sailor Nymph.

"MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER, MAKE UP!" Raye shouted and transformed into Sailor Phoenix.

"PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER, MAKE UP!" Trista shouted and transformed into Sailor Cerberus.

Sailor Cosmos smiled and tapped her staff to the ground. A bubble of silver formed under the staff and transported the girls to the battle where they landed safely on the roof. Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Nymph held their hands over their mouths.

"I really hate that flying thing" Sailor Phoenix said.

"That's worse then hers Door of Time." Sailor Nymph said.

Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Cerberus looked at each other and laughed. "Let's check them out." Sailor Cosmos said and looked at the battle. Sailor Nymph placed her hand on the younger scouts shoulder.

"Let's show that ghost that if you mess with one of the scouts, you'll have to answer for the outside soldiers." Sailor Nymph said as the girls joined hands and jumped down to the battle.

"SAILOR CERBERUS, NYMPH! SAILOR COSMOS, PHOENIX!" the traitors shouted when they saw the girls.

"PHOENIX FIRE ATTACK!" Sailor Phoenix yelled and a large phoenix flew towards the ghost. The ghost blocked it and sent it back with double power. Sailor Phoenix was hit and knocked out.

When also Sailor Cerberus was knocked out, Sailor Cosmos and Nymph started to worry for real.

"We have to protect us, them and the traitors. But how?" Sailor Nymph asked.

Sailor Cosmos looked at Sailor Uranus, Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "I do have something but it will be very dangerous for them. Here, take my jewel and combine it with yours. And whatever you do, do not leave the shield"

Sailor Nymph nodded and Sailor Cosmos gave her the pearl. She combined the pearl with her own Aquamarine and the two jewels created a sea green and silver colored shield, which protected Sailor Nymph, Phoenix, Cerberus, Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the scouts.

Tuxedo Mask stared at the young, apparently defenseless, soldier. "Be careful, Cosmos" he whispered. "Please I can't lose you like I lost Serena. You are our only hope if we are going to survive the curse."

Flashback!

Two years ago!

****

Darien looked after Serena as she left the apartment. Sure, if she wanted to wait with sex, so could he. He loved her and he was willing to do anything for her.

****

But right now, he needed air. He went out of the apartment and walked down the streets. He hadn't walked long before he met Mina, Amy, Lita, Rini, Amara and Hotaru.

"Hey Darien!" Mina shouted. Darien grinned and waved.

"Hey. You guys wanna take a walk in the park with me?" Darien asked the girls. They agreed and they were soon in the park.

There they met someone who was going to change their life forever. It was a ghost and one thing was sure, it didn't look very nice.

"My name is Samara and you have just been hit by a curse. My curse. The curse is you die seven days at this time when you have looked me in the eyes. And you all did. Lucky me."

Samara grinned and looked at the petrified group. "But I can give you an option if you want to live."

Samara looked at Darien. "Prince Endymion. I have an offer for you. Give me the Silver Crystal and Princess Serenity of the Moon and I will spare your friends life, your daughter's life and your own life."

Hotaru sighed. "We have to do it. If we die, Serena will never forgive her self."

Darien looked at Rini, then his friends and back at Samara.

"You have a deal." he said.

Samara nodded. "I do not think you'll get the Crystal right now. But in two years she will be back home after a long trip. She will be different. But still in two years I will return to either retrieve the Crystal or those seven days will begin."

End Flashback!

Sailor Cosmos looked at the ghost. "What do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

The ghost looked at her. "I want the Silver Crystal and Princess Serenity of the Moon. If I do not get what I want I will take their lives" the ghost said and pointed at Tuxedo Mask and the scouts.

"Why do you want the Crystal?" Sailor Cosmos asked in a voice that dripped with anger.

"Please do not stick your little pretty face in my business."

Nymph. Phoenix. Cerberus. Do as I say and do not ask questions to my decision. Go to that alley over there and transform into Super Sailors. Help the scouts and if they ask why you have returned, tell them that I died in a battle and the only thing that is still keeping Rini here is my spirit which is by her every second. I will go to my parents and tell them our secret. And I will tell them to act like I really have died and that they have to act that way all the time. I will tell Andrew to act sad as well. And after that, you three are going to stay with the scouts and you have to be sad. I will contact you as Cosmos.

Sailor Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus nodded.

We will do as you say, Princess Sailor Phoenix said as Sailor Nymph dropped the shield and Cerberus teleported them away. Tuxedo Mask was looking at the spot were they had just been.

"Deep Submerge!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Dead Scream!" the three attacks hit the ghost and it screamed in agony.

Sailor Cosmos turned to the other scouts and smiled. Tuxedo Mask bent down and grabbed her necklace where Nymph had dropped it.

"You have to take care of this." he said as he gave it to her. She smiled and looked at Sailor Neptune, Pluto and Mars.

The ghost appeared behind them. "The curse has begun. Seven days, tick tock."

Sailor Cosmos teleported away and left the others alone.

They all de transformed and looked at Michelle, Raye and Trista.

"What are you three doing here?" Amara asked with a cold voice.

Michelle, Trista and Raye began to cry. "Can we talk bout this in the arcade and talk about it? I think Andrew deserves the right to know." Raye said as she wept.

The others nodded and they were soon sitting in the arcade.

"Well?" Amara asked. Michelle sighed.

"Andrew, can you come over here?" Trista asked. She noticed that he looked in the booth right behind them.

Serena are you sitting right behind us? she asked.

Yes. I have a solo performance and I wanted to know how this goes.

Michelle looked at Andrew. "Sit down, Andrew. I think you have to sit down, because this is quite a surprise."

Andrew sat down and looked at the gang. "What is it?" he asked innocently.

Raye looked up with red eyes. "there were an accident on the way home. We, Serena, Michelle, Trista and me, were walking home when a gang of robbers appeared. We tried to stop them, but they had shotguns. They shot after us and hit Serena four times in the chest. The doctors couldn't save her life. We were talking to her before she left this world and her wish was for us to become friends again and tell you that she loved you all. And Rini, she will always be by your side."

Raye was crying now and Michelle tried to comfort her. "Serena is dead?" Darien asked. The three girls nodded and looked at Andrew who cried along.

At that same minute, Serena got up and stood in front of the group.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard that you have lost a very dear friend. May I please ask if I could sing a few songs for her?" she asked.

Darien looked up. "Sure. Her name was Serena Tsukino. And she was and will always be the woman I love."

Selina smiled. "I will sing to her at once."

She walked up to the disk and grabbed the little microphone.

"Calling out your name 

Your face is everywhere

I'm reaching out to you

To find that you're not there

I wake up every night

To see the state I'm in

It's like an endless fight

I never seem to win

I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go why I keep wondering

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

I can hear your voice

The ring of yesterday

It seems so close to me

But yet so far away

I should let it out

To save what's left of me

And close the doors of doubt

Revive my dignity

But I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go when I keep wondering

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

I should let it out, it's time to let you go

Oh baby, I just want to know

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go" 

Serena lowered the microphone and sighed. One thing was sure. Pretending to be dead was not going to be easy. She looked at Darien and smiled sadly.

"I have to go now" she whispered, and left the Arcade.

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. And I can tell you one thing I do not think that any of the next chapters will be this long. They may be even longer or even shorter.

Now the race against time has begun as Serena is going to find out what Samara want with her and the Crystal.

Now you know some of the reasons the scouts are acting this way.

And still I am so sorry since I have updated in ages. Mother is still blocking the internet, and if they find me in the log for internet, I will lose internet forever at home. So I either have to wait for internet at school to be okay or I have to wait until I have internet at home again. I have mean parents. Cries

Well I'll see you in chapter 5, Day 1 to day 4.

Ps. Thanks to all who has reviewed.

Pss. I know there are many songs in this chapter but I truly love songs J

By the way Sakae Doragon, here is your answers.

1. Question: Who is Serena's soul mate?

Serena's soul mate is still Darien.

2. Question: The other scouts?

The other scouts are joining more and more in the story. The reason why they are acting this is unfolded here.

3. Question: what happens with Rini?

Rini will be just find.

See ya later J


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the senshi of Neptune and the senshi of Mars dead and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. Two years later a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Now Serena has seven days to find out why Samara wants her.

A/N: In this story, there is a little crossovers with the Grudge (only the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio) and the Ring (Only Samara). There are many songs; mainly sung by Serena. Now this story is not the mainly Raye betraying Serena; now it s all the others (including The Starlights) betraying Serena, Michelle and Raye. By the way; Kayoko and Toshio is friends (strange enough) with Serena, Michelle and Raye; and even if they hate the other scouts, they will not harm them, only frighten them. Therefore, I do hope you will like it. Michelle, Raye, Trista and Serena goes under the names Selina for Serena, Miranda for Michelle, Kayla for Trista and Rosalyn for Raye; just as you know that. The girls; Serena, Raye, Trista and Michelle are now known as the outside soldiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Grudge or the ring or any of the songs I am using in this story.

"" talking

'' thinking

telepathy

¨¨ phone

() me

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

Chapter 5

A race against time

By Serena1234

DAY 1!

Serena looked out of the window. She sighed as she started to braid her hair. She soon gave up and walked out to the balcony. Kayoko came out to her soon and looked at the poor Princess.

"What is the matter, Serena?" she asked. Serena looked at her and shook her head.

"I am just thinking about something." she answered. Kayoko looked at her.

"Like what?" Serena looked at Kayoko and smiled.

"Nothing special. I have to find something out and I will be back soon." Serena said.

When Kayoko nodded, Serena looked at the sky.

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER MAKE UP!" she called out and transformed into Sailor Cosmos. "I'll see you later." Sailor Cosmos said to Kayoko who nodded. Cosmos jumped down to the ground and ran towards one of the towers in the city.

There she made her staff appear and lifted it up towards the sky. "Cosmos Power Signal" she whispered and out from the staff a star, the sign for Mars/ Phoenix, the sign for Neptune/ Nymph and the sign for Pluto/ Cerberus flew out and exploded on the sky.

Michelle, Raye and Trista were talking with Darien, Rini and Amara when they heard the explosion. They all turned and their eyes widened when they saw the four signs. "Hmm that was some strange signs. What can they mean?" Rini asked.

Michelle, Raye and Trista just looked at each other. "We'll go and check that out. You have to rest if you are going to battle that ghost." Trista said. Darien, Rini and Amara nodded.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" the three girls shouted and transformed into Super Sailors. They nodded to the others and jumped of the flat.

Amara looked after them until they were gone. "I do not trust them much, but it was Serena's wish that we were going to work together." Amara said. Darien nodded as he cuddled Rini on his lap.

Sailor Cosmos did not smile when the three scouts arrived. "That took long. Haven't you been practicing?" she asked.

Sailor Mars glared at her. "No, Cosmos. We have not trained. Amara and Darien has been questioning us."

Sailor Cosmos smiled suddenly and looked at the sky. "Transform. I think we have a battle" she said suddenly.

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER MAKE UP!" "MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER MAKE UP!" "PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER MAKE UP!" the girls shouted and transformed into their ultimate forms.

"Now who is going to get their ass kicked?" Sailor Phoenix asked.

The others looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? You don't think six years with Amara hasn't given me habits?"

Sailor Nymph grinned, Sailor Cerberus shook her head and Sailor Cosmos did not know what to think.

"Well. We are leaving. Our dear victims have encountered Kayoko and Toshio. And that's not all; a certain creepy ghost is there to." Cosmos said as she tapped the staff to the ground twice and teleported them to the battle.

"Where are Neptune, Mars and Pluto?" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she ran towards Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Mini Moon in her arms.

"I don't know! I have called them but they are not answering my calls" Mercury said.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" a voice called out and a orb of water hit Samara.

"That was about time Sailor… Nymph?" Sailor Uranus shouted as Sailor Nymph, Phoenix, Cerberus and Cosmos jumped down.

"Yeah, Sailor Neptune, Mars and Pluto alarmed us about Samara. They are resting in our home." Sailor Cosmos said.

Sailor Phoenix lifted her arms and formed a circle. "PHOENIXES FIRE ATTACKS!" phoenixes flew from the circle and hit Samara. She screamed and glared at Sailor Phoenix.

"That was a mistake, Phoenix. A very stupid mistake." Samara said in a angry voice. Sailor Phoenix swallowed and looked at the others.

"Cosmos, you have to try." Sailor Cerberus said as she dodged a rose Tuxedo Mask threw towards Samara.

Sailor Cosmos looked at her staff then at Samara. "I can't. She hasn't attacked me yet, so it wouldn't be nice"

Sailor Uranus walked up to Sailor Cosmos and slapped her over the face. "We have serious problems here and you are being soft. If you can't attack Samara then you better LEAVE!" she shouted in Cosmos's face.

Sailor Cosmos sighed and lifted her staff. "I'm sorry girls. But I can't do it." she tapped her staff to the ground and vanished.

Samara left soon after her.

Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus powered down to Neptune, Mars and Pluto on the roof and jumped down to the others. "We are so sorry since weren't able to help in the attack. We got beat up in a few blocks away from here." Sailor Pluto said.

The others nodded as they lost their transformations. They soon headed home for some much needed sleep.

Serena looked out the window as she was holding Luna. "I failed the others. I couldn't attack the ghost. Oh what can I do?"

"You can do what you do best. Try to understand Samara." Kayoko said as she and Toshio returned from the battle.

Serena nodded. "I can try…"

Kayoko gave her a hug and Toshio rested his head in her lap.

Serena looked at them and smiled. Then she started to sing a song Queen Serenity sang to her when she was a child.

"yoru wa ikutsu no koi wo tsukuru no

nemuritsukenai kimagure tenshi

aoi tsuki ukenagara anata e to utau no

hoshi-tachi ga kureta oboetate no Melody

koibito-tachi ni tada hitotsu

yurusareta himitsu no kotoba

sasayaita kuchibiru wa

tokimeite hikaru ai no houseki

Over the Moon... kanjiteru

kiseki wo okosu wa

Over the Moon nigirishimeteru chiisana kono te de

sarigenaku hateshinaku eien wo agetai

sen'oku no yoru wo kono mune ni atsumete

koibito-tachi ni tada ichido

yurusareta mahou no jikan

dakara ima soba ni kite

dakishimete atsuku kuruoshiku

Over the Moon... shinjiteru

kiseki wo okosu wa

Over the Moon nigirishimeteru chiisana kono te de"

****

(A/N: here is the translation to the song.

Night makes so much love...

A whimsical angel cannot sleep.

Accept the pale blue moon while I sing to you...

The melody I learned from the stars.

At first, only sweethearts...

were allowed a secret language

Whispered on the lips

Shine on, Jewel of Love

Over the Moon... I feel it

A miracle is about to happen

Over the Moon... I'll hold on tight with these small hands

Casually, endlessly, I want to give you eternity

Collecting a hundred billion nights in my heart

Once only sweethearts...

were allowed this magic moment

so now I come to be near you

Embrace me, Passionately, Maddeningly

Over the Moon... I believe

A miracle is about to happen

Over the Moon... I'll hold on tight with these small hands)

DAY 2!

Serena looked out of the window and saw Mina and Darien. "Mina, we have to find Sailor Cosmos and ask her to tell Serena's spirit that we never had sex. God if I only could do that day again. That day and the day Samara came. We should had just told Serena about it. I'm sure she would have found a way to save us, but now it's to late."

Serena closed her eyes and used the crystal to make her look like a spirit.

"Darien.." she said in a low monotone voice as she appeared behind them.

Darien and Mina turned around and gasped. "SERENA!" they shouted in unison.

"Yes. Sailor Cosmos heard you wished to tell me something."

Mina just glared at Darien who swallowed. Serena looked at them with huge eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena for that day you saw me and Mina together. That wasn't true. We are under a curse and at that time the only way we could survive was to give the Silver Crystal to her along with you. But you refused to give us the Crystal and disappeared along with Michelle, Raye and Luna. I'm sure Trista found you and asked forgiveness. And apparently she got it. But when I heard you were dead I was devastated. Please Serena come back to me and Rini." Darien said as he looked at Serena.

Serena shook her head. "No Darien I will not come back to you or Rini. You, Darien, is the reason on why I'm dead. I chose to return home to you. I hoped that maybe it was only a bad dream. But as you well know I got killed. And now I leave this town for good. The only reason on why Rini hasn't disappeared yet is because of the love she once held for me and for the loyalty she has shown Sailor Cosmos."

Mina looked at Serena's ghost. "Please, Serena. You are my best friend in the world. And acting that way I did, broke my heart. We were under a curse. We ARE under a curse, so what could we do?"

Serena simply looked at her. 'Well you could have told me the truth and not tricked me the way you did perhaps.' she thought as she held out her crystal. She looked at it. 'Take me up to Kayoko again and make me disappear like a ghost.' she silently

She looked at Darien and Mina one last time before she disappeared.

Serena sat down besides Kayoko and cried. Toshio looked at them and went to get some handkerchiefs.

"I still love him, Kayoko. How can I be mad at him?" Serena asked as she soaked Kayoko's blouse.

"Serena. I hate to say it, but I have to. 1. You are making a river here. 2. He's a bastard. And 3. He broke your heart and he didn't tell you the truth!"

That hardened Serena's heart again and she glared angrily out the window from her spot on the bed.

"You're right. He is not even worth my tears." Serena got up and headed for the shower. She was going to take a long and WARM shower.

Darien and Mina walked towards the apartment as they both grumbled. When they got up they completely ignored the other scouts where they all were except for Michelle, Raye and Trista.

Amara looked at her Prince and poked him in his forehead. Darien looked up and his midnight blue eyes narrowed as he stared at Amara.

"Sorry we're late!" Michelle said as she, Raye and Trista tumbled into the living room. "We we were at Serena's grave and completely forgot the time." Michelle explained as they hung up their jackets.

The others nodded and they started talking about Serena's ghost and what she had said.

Michelle, Trista and Raye looked at each other and they gasped when their communicators beeped. The three girls tip toed out on the balcony where they flipped the communicators open. It was Serena and she did not look very happy or in any good shape.

"That was about time! This is like the tenth time I have called you three and now you answer! Well anyway there's an attack five blocks from where you now are, which just happen to be Darien's apartment. Now get down here immediately!"

"But.. But… Sere…" Trista started to say but Serena had already hung up.

They looked up at the sky and saw the signs for Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus.

"You don't think that she means for us to transform into those forms." Raye asked quite unsure.

Trista shook her head. "No I doubt it. I believe we have to transform into to those forms when we are not that close to them." she pointed at the others over her shoulder with her thumb.

Michelle nodded and took out her transformation pen. "Shall we?" she asked as Raye and Trista took out their pens as well.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" the three girls shouted and transformed into Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto.

They quickly looked at the others who was staring at them with open mouths.

"Let's go!" Pluto shouted and the three girls jumped of the balcony and darted towards the battle scene where Serena was.

Darien and the others was standing at the balcony and scratching their heads when they suddenly heard a scream.

They quickly transformed and darted the same way as Neptune, Mars and Pluto. When they arrived they saw Sailor Cosmos fire an familiar attack they remembered Sailor Moon once had.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Cosmos screamed and blast hit the Youma dead on.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Moon Princess…" Tuxedo Mask said and looked at Sailor Mini Moon.

"Halation?" Sailor Mini Moon finished for Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Cosmos simply looked them and shook her head. But the Youma wasn't defeated and it held out a shotgun and pointed it towards Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Cosmos felt a piercing pain in her stomach and she was sent hard into a wall. She spit blood and stared with angry eyes at the Youma. "So you are one of the more dangerous ones? Well to bad for you since you won't live long enough to finish me"

Sailor Neptune ran towards her and helped her up. Sailor Cosmos smiled weakly to her and reached for her staff. She looked at the Youma.

"I really don't want to use this attack but you give me no choice."

She threw her staff and it stood at the ground. Then she reached for the Crystal. She held it weakly in her hands and stared at the Youma. The she smiled weakly.

"Time to die, Youma." she said as she raised the Crystal above her head. "MOON GODESS SELENE CRYSTAL LIGHT!" the moon shined brightly at the sky as the Crystal fired a beam of silvery light which went through the staff and hit the Youma.

The Youma screamed in pain and was turned into dust. Sailor Cosmos smiled and fainted.

"COSMOS!" Sailor Mars screamed and ran towards the fallen scout. She held Cosmos' head up and stroked some of the silvery hair away from her face.

Please Serena. Open your eyes. I can't live without you. You are my best friend in the world Sailor Mars begged with telepathy.

Sailor Cosmos peeked one eye open. Like I could leave this world, Raye. I mean, I won't leave this world until someone really kills me. This wound here isn't that much Sailor Cosmos tried to get up and whimpered when the pain shot through her body.

Nothing much huh? Sailor Mars said with telepathy. Sailor Cosmos just looked at her before she got up and headed towards Sailor Mini Moon who was crying since she believed Sailor Cosmos was dead. Tuxedo Mask was also crying and this surprised Sailor Cosmos.

"Mini Moon. What is it?" she asked as she raised the child's head to look into her eyes.

Sailor Mini Moon looked at the powerful scout and threw herself in her arms. "Mini Moon. Please don't do that again, okay? For one, I've just been shot and two, your outfit is getting bloody and three, I have to go and see a doc…" Sailor Cosmos stopped in the sentence as she fainted.

"COSMOS!" Mini Moon screamed and clung to the limp body. Tuxedo Mask walked towards the crying girl and bent down to her level.

"I want my mother back! I want Sailor Cosmos back! I do not want to be under this damn curse and…" Sailor Mini Moon didn't finish because a laughter was heard from behind them.

They all turned slowly and Tuxedo Mask, who was holding Sailor Cosmos' limp body, placed the body carefully on the ground.

"Samara. Haven't you done enough? Because of you I lost the one woman I have ever loved and now I have also lost the one person who could bring her back to us!" Tuxedo Mask said with an angry voice.

"Oh I have?" Samara said with a sweet innocent voice. "To bad because her Crystal is the only thing that matters to me now."

Behind the others Sailor Cosmos slowly and unnoticed got up and she raised her staff. She looked at the others, smiled and tapped he ground silently to the ground as she teleported away. The others didn't even notice.

Samara looked at the scouts. "So where's the Crystal?" she asked.

"We do not have the bloody Crystal!" Sailor Uranus screamed and stared at the ghost.

Samara nodded slowly. "I'll be back. And you better find that Crystal! Just search for the damn thing. I want that Crystal or else I'll take your lives!"

The scouts nodded quickly and when Samara was gone they detransformed and looked behind them to look at the limp Sailor Cosmos. There was only one problem. Her body wasn't THERE!

"Okay. Where's her body?" Trista asked the others who just shook their heads.

"Well. We better get back to the apartment and discuss this." Seiya said.

Day 3!

"THAT HURTS LUNA!" Serena screamed as she ran after Luna. Kayoko came out from the room she shared with Toshio and looked at Serena.

"What is it?" she asked Serena who ran back and forth as she screamed at Luna.

"That bloody cat just used my stomach to sharpen her claws, has I mentioned that I was shot in the stomach yesterday? Because I do not think Luna knows." Serena glared at Luna who looked innocently up at her.

"Of course I know it, Serena. But that wound will be gone before noon."

"oh you better be right." Serena looked at the clock and smiled a little. "Well then the wound will be gone now."

She started to take of the bandage and she gasped when she saw her stomach. The wound was gone! She looked at Luna. "Why is my wound gone?"

"Your wound is gone because you are Sailor Cosmos. Cosmos is the strongest scout in the universe. So she has all the powers the scouts has and she has the power to heal herself and others. So you are the strongest scout when it comes to magic, but else, Jupiter and Uranus is the strongest ones when it comes to combat."

Serena sat down in the couch and started to think. Kayoko looked at her and sighed. Toshio come out from the room and smiled when Luna walked over to him and grinned.

Serena took out the Crystal and studied it. "So what you're saying Luna is that if I use magic I may be able to stop Samara?"

"Yes Serena. But you have to talk with Michelle, Raye and Trista about it. And your mother for that sake." Luna said as Toshio scratched her between the ears.

Serena walked over to the phone and dialed the number to her parents.

¨Mother, it's me. Can you please call Michelle, Raye and Trista for me?¨ ¨Yes. But where are they?¨ ¨They are at Darien's apartment. Just call and say you want to talk with Michelle. When she answers just say that Cosmos would like a word with Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus at the arcade.¨ ¨Sure sweetheart. I'll call at once.¨

Serena hung up and looked at the ghosts. "I have to go now. You two want to come?" she asked Kayoko.

"No. I do not believe that the arcade is the most safe place for us to be."

Serena nodded and left the apartment.

Soon after she was sitting in a booth and was drinking a cup of tea. She was tapping her fingers at the table as she wrote a new song for the Golden Heart.

"Hey Selina!" someone said and she looked up to see Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. She swallowed and snuck down in her pocket to reach her self phone. She quickly sent a message to Michelle telling them to take the forms of the Heydt sisters.

"Hello. You are the Three Lights are you not?" she asked like she didn't know them.

Seiya nodded and gave her a bright smile. "And you are Selina Heydt, the lead singer in the Golden Heart. Also known as the Princess of Music." he stated.

Serena nodded and the three boys sat down in the booth and smiled at her. "So what are you writing?" Yaten asked in a kind voice.

"Just a few new songs for the group. Want to read one of them?" she asked in the same kind voice as Yaten. She handed them over to Taiki.

After five minutes he handed them back to her. "That song was pretty good. I was wondering if you and your sisters would join us for a concert."

Serena as shocked. Joining the Three Lights at a concert.

Right then the doors opened and the rest of the Heydt sisters walked in and sat down besides Serena. "Hey girls. The Three Lights just asked us to join a concert with them. What do you say?" she asked Michelle, Raye and Trista.

"It's fine by me" Trista said.

Serena nodded and looked at the Lights again. "You have a deal. A whole concert tomorrow." she said and shook hands with Taiki.

Michelle took the phone and called their agent. ¨Hello, it's Miranda. No not the oldest one. We're having a concert tomorrow with the Three Lights. Yeah. Good Worth. Yes we'll see you tomorrow. ¨

The seven people started to work with all the songs they had.

After three hours the doors opened and the other scouts and Darien walked in. Mina saw the Heydt sisters and ran over to get an autograph from them.

"Hello, I'm Mina. I'm a huge fan of you four and I was wondering if I could get your autograph?"

Serena, Michelle, Raye and Trista wrote their names down and smiled at her. Then Serena noticed little Rini who was standing alone and she was crying. She got up and walked towards the little girl.

"Hi. Why are you crying?" she asked in a kind voice. Rini looked up at her.

"I'm crying because my mother is dead along with Sailor Cosmos who can bring her back." Rini hold her hands over her mouth when she had said to much.

Serena simply raised her eyebrows and took the child with her into the backroom.

"Rini, can I trust you?" she asked as she stared at her daughter.

"How do you know my name?" Rini asked.

Serena ignored the question and bent down to Rini's eyelevel.

"Rini, can I trust you and can you keep a secret?" she asked once more.

Rini nodded and looked Serena in the eyes. Then she saw something she knew. Selina was Sailor Cosmos!

"Cosmos? You're alive?" she asked quite puzzled.

"Well I wouldn't be talking to you in my civilian form if I was dead, now would I?"

Rini shook her head. "Have you found out why this ghost wants the Crystal that you are protecting until my mother is reborn?"

Serena shook her head. "No I haven't. But not knowing it, is driving me crazy!" Serena stared out the window.

"Exactly how long time left do you have?"

"We have four days left…"

"And who is affected of this curse?"

Rini sighed. "well that would be all of us besides my mother, Michelle, Raye and Trista. And Luna of course."

"And who decided that you should give Princess Serenity and the Silver Crystal to Samara?"

"We all did. But when my father agreed it was a binding deal. We had to get the Crystal if we were going to survive. We had to give mother to because she is the only one who can control its power."

Serena nodded. Now she knew why they had wanted the Crystal and her. But her only problem now was that Rini was as yapping as she once were. She looked at her daughter and then at her Crystal.

"Oh Rini I am so sorry for this, but I hope you can forgive me in time for this" she said as she held out her crystal. "last memory deleting" she whispered and pointed at Rini.

Rini cried as her memory of meeting Sailor Cosmos' civilian form was deleted. Then her eyes was clouded for a minute or two.

"You will not remember this conversation. You will continue to believe that Sailor Cosmos died last night. Selina Heydt is not Sailor Cosmos' civilian form. Is that clear?"

Rini nodded and confirmed. Then the clouding in her eyes disappeared.

"Hey squirt.. Here is a pass for you and your friends to get into our next concert free of charge. I wanted to give it to you so it would make you happy. I can't stand to see a child cry"

"Thank you, miss Heydt. I appreciate it" Rini said in a nice voice as Serena handed her the pass.

Serena smiled and walked out of the room and over to Michelle, Raye and Trista.

"Girls we're leaving!" she said and smiled. Raye immediately understood what Serena had sensed. She looked at Trista and nodded.

Serena has increased power after she became Sailor Cosmos. I believe she is more powerful than any of us even me Raye said in telepathy to Trista and Michelle who both agreed with her.

Darien looked up as they passed and smiled at the four girls. They smiled back.

At the door Serena turned around and looked at the Lights. "We'll see you three tomorrow at seven" she said to Yaten who nodded.

Serena and the others left but the last thing they heard that day was Rini's thrilled voice. "Daddy, look. The Princess of music, Selina Heydt gave me this pass which allows us to enter their concert tomorrow."

Michelle looked at Serena who blushed.

Later that day the four outside soldiers were gathered at their suite.

"So they only has four days left to live?" Michelle asked.

Serena nodded. "Yes. They have only four days left. As angry as I may be on Darien and the others, I love them all dearly. Darien may have broken my heart, but I do still love him with all my heart. And I can tell you one thing. He will not be forgiven that easily."

Trista nodded and gave the princess a hug.

"Do you know why Samara wants the Crystal?" Raye asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, but I know that they had to give me up to her because I am the only one who can control the power of the Crystal." Serena said.

Then she yawned and Trista giggled. "Well I am of to bed. There better not be any attacks tonight. If there is, I'll shoot the first person or animal or ghost that enters my room before tomorrow at nine. Is that understood?"

The others nodded and decided to head off to bed themselves.

Little did they know that someone was watching them…

DAY 4!

Darien walked at a street he had avoided for weeks and sighed. This was the only place he could be close to Serena since he rarely followed Rini home after that episode with Sailor Cosmos. He didn't even know where her tomb was.

He slammed his hand into the wall and heard a cry of fear. He looked down and saw Selina Heydt staring up at him with huge eyes which clearly said one word; fear.

He bent down to her eyelevel and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't scare you?" he asked and mentally kicked him self. 'I didn't scare you? Darien Shields, what kind of a jerk are you? Of course you scared her. You scared her half to death!'

"You did scare me quite a bit." Serena said as she tried not to ogle him.

"Here let me help you up" he said and startled him self. The only persons he used to help up was or were Serena and Rini.

"No thank you. That will not be necessary." she got up, brushed the dust of her skirt and smiled at him. "I have to go now. See yah!" she said as she started to walk fast away from him.

Serena sighed when she got into an alley and relaxed for a minute before she pulled out her communicator to contact the other three.

"what yawn is it now yawn?" Raye asked into the communicator.

Serena lost her patience when Raye asked that same silly question five times after she had started to talk.

"PHOENIX! JUST GET NYMPH AND CERBERUS OUT OF THE BEDS AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO MY HOUSE!"

"Now?" Raye asked.

"YES NOW!" and with that Serena closed her communicator and sighed.

After about five minutes she meant that it was safe to go to her parents house. Outside she met three very sleepy scouts and she giggled.

Raye looked at her. "Well just look at that sleep heart. If anyone woke her up, she would shoot the person. But she could of course pull us out of the bed."

Serena smiled innocently. "Well I am just a innocent little princess and that gives me certain rights."

"It does? Well we are to princesses and that gives us the right to yell at you!" Trista said with a growl.

Serena shook her head. "I am the Moon Princess and I am the future Neo Queen Serenity."

Michelle and the others looked at each other before they admitted defeat. "Fine we get the point. Now what was so urgent?"

"Well we have to talk to my parents about this hole Samara. Maybe they know something about her."

And with that they walked inside the house.

Ilene smiled when she saw Serena but it quickly vanished when she saw the serious faces on the girls. "What is it? Has it something to do with Sailor Cosmos?" she asked.

"Yes mother. Sort off. I was wondering if you could tell us something about a ghost named Samara." Serena said as Raye was holding her hand.

"I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I know about her. Samara Morgan is from the island just outside our town. Her parents was Anna Morgan and Frank Morgan. One day Anna and Frank left the island and when they returned two weeks later they had Samara with them. At first the people didn't bother to ask Anna where little Samara was from, but when three small boys was found dead and Samara was standing besides them with a small smile they started to be afraid of her. Anna started to go to counseling with the local doctor. And she told the doctor that whenever she was alone or close to Samara she started to see things inside her head. Horrible things, like she was in a nightmare. But one day Samara was gone."

Ilene draw in some breath. "there was a movie and I just had to see it. So my best friend Mia and I decided to watch the movie at the age of nineteen. Five years before I had you. We watched it and it was like witnessing a nightmare. Then after we watched the movie the phone rang. When I answered I heard a girls voice say '7 days'. already the next day I convinced my boyfriend at that time, Mike, to watch it and tell me that I was not crazy. He watched it and now he was under those same seven days as I was. As the time went by I discovered that the only reason on why Samara was adopted was that Anna couldn't carry forth a child. At the last time when I was supposed to die, I didn't. but Mia died and the next day, Mike to. Not even your father knows this story and he will never get to know that part of my past."

Serena and the others nodded and gave her a hug before they left.

"So your mother has also been under that curse?" Raye said as they walked towards the arcade.

"Apparently. But why did Samara disappear." Serena said as she looked at Trista.

"I'm sorry but I know next to nothing about Samara. All I know is what Ilene told us five minutes ago."

The girls sighed and Michelle looked at her watch. "Um guys. We have that concert in one hour. That chat took longer than we thought."

The girls ran towards the concert hall and dressed as fast as they could. Serena was wearing a long white dress, a white rose and her hair was braided. She was wearing the crown Kayoko and Toshio gave her. Michelle was wearing a sea green dress, a green rose and her hair was also braided. Trista had a black dress, a black rose and like the other two her hair was braided. Raye was wearing a red dress, a red rose and her hair was braided.

They walked out on the stage and smiled at the Lights. "Shall we begin this concert?" Seiya asked when the audience was full. The girls nodded and took their rightful places.

"Today. And today only will the Lights and the Golden Heart has a concert together. So we hope you'll enjoy the show!" Yaten said as he smiled at the girls.

Serena noticed Rini in the crowd and smiled. Trista started the music which the girls had on all their albums and smiled at Serena like a hint to start.

"Did I hear you right?

'Cause I thought you said

Let's think it over

You have been my life

And I never planned

Growing old without you

Shadows bleeding through the light

Where a love once shined so bright

Came without a reason

Don't let go on us tonight

Love's not always black and white

Haven't I always loved you?" Seiya was singing and the girls in the audience went soft.

"But when I need you

You're almost here

And I know that's

Not enough

But when I'm with you

I'm close to tears

'Cause you're only almost here" Serena was singing and she smiled at Seiya.

"I would change the world

If I had a chance

Oh won't you let me

Treat me like a child

Throw your arms around me

Please protect me" Seiya smiled at Serena and nodded. Serena knew that it was time to sing along with him

"Bruised and battered by your words

Dazed and shattered how it hurts

Haven't I always loved you?" the girls in the audience was near to tears when Serena and Seiya sang together.

"But when I need you

You're almost here

And I know that's

Not enough

But when I'm with you

I'm close to tears

'Cause you're only almost here" Serena felt some tears slide down her cheeks and she smiled at the audience.

"Bruised and battered by your words

Dazed and shattered now it hurts

Haven't I always loved you?

But when I need you, you're almost here

(Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you)

And when I hold you, you're almost here

(Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)

(Now I'm with you, I'm close to tears

'Cause I know I'm almost here)

Only almost here" the audience cried as Serena and Seiya finished the song.

Serena looked at the other girls and smiled as she draw in breath. Seiya smiled at her as he was getting started on the first solo performance tonight.

"I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow can bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh, so right?

And what would you say if I called on you now?  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Ooh, what are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong, so wrong"

Many girls started to cry when Seiya sang and he smiled at Serena. "Beat that one." he said as Serena smiled.

"I was wondering if the person who has the Golden Sisters free pass would come up to the stage." she saw Rini get up and climb up to the stage as she held the pass.

"Ah hello. What's your name?" Serena asked Rini. She could have slapped her self. Of course she knew the name of her own daughter.

"My name is Rini Tsukino."

Serena smiled when she heard Rini's last name.

"So who are you here with?" Serena asked.

"I am with my friends. They are sitting right there" Rini pointed at Darien and the others.

"Well Rini you can choose three songs which I have to sing, would you like that?"

Rini nodded. "Yes at first I want to hear the song called Goodbye. Can you sing that for me?"

Serena nodded and smiled at her.

"no no no no  
no no no no

Listen little child  
there will come a day  
when you will be able  
able to say  
never mind the pain or the aggravation  
you know there's a better way for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow in every storm  
fly like an angel  
heaven sent to me

Goodbye My Friend  
( I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it  
time will never change it no no no

no no no no

Just a little girl  
big imagination  
never letting no one take it away  
went into the world (into the world)  
What a revelation  
she found there's a better way for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye My Friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it time will never change it no no no

no no no no

the times when we would play about  
the way we used to scream and shout  
never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way

look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye my friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not The end  
(you Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it  
time will never never ever change it

no no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
no no no no  
and don't forget you can rely  
no no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
no no no no  
and don't forget on me you can rely  
no no no no  
I will help, help you on your way

no no no no  
I will be with you every day"

"Thank you. Can I hear the song My heart will go on"

"Yes you can. Now think about your last song, okay?"

"Yes miss Heydt"

"Every night in my dreams

I see you I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life will always go on

Near, far, Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will never go away

You're here, there is nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You're safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

Serena sighed and looked at Rini again. "I want to hear the song At the Beginning along with Seiya"

Seiya came over and nodded.

"(Serena) We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you

(Seiya) No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

(Chorus) And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

(Serena) We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
(Seiya) Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

(Chorus)

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

(Chorus)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you"

Yaten looked at the singers and sighed. They were getting tiered.

"And now our last song. And it is Selina who's going to perform it!" Taiki said as he smiled at Serena.

"They say

They don't trust

You, me, we, us

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'cause ya know

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about love (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us

If they hurt you

They hurt me to

So we'll rise up

Won't stop

And it's all about

It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'cause ya know

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about love (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'cause tonight

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'cause ya know

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about love (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

All about us

We'll run away if we must

'cause ya know

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about love (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us"

Serena bowed and smiled at the others.

Then suddenly a man ran in and he was terrified. "GHOSTS! THREE GHOSTS IN THE PARK! WHERE IS THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"

People ran out and soon only the Lights, the other scouts with Rini and Darien and the Golden Heart was left.

"We can't transform now" Mina said to the others. "We'll blow our id to the Heydt sisters"

"Mina we have to transform. There is nothing we can do." Yaten said as he looked up at the sisters.

Serena looked at the three other girls and nodded. Then they ran of the stage and left the building.

The others looked at each other before they transformed. "Where is Neptune, Mars and Pluto?" Venus asked.

Uranus looked at her and laughed. "They are never there at a battle. Haven't you noticed that yet?"

Venus just looked at Uranus and sighed. "You're right."

The others nodded and they ran towards the park.

Serena, Raye, Trista and Michelle looked after them and then they looked at each other.

"We'll show them who we really are. That the Heydt sisters is the ultimate scouts." Michelle said as the others nodded before they transformed and ran towards the park. When they arrived they saw Sailor Uranus and Tuxedo Mask hit the wall.

Sailor Cosmos stared at Samara with angry eyes. And then the outside scouts jumped down behind the tree and started to sing.

"(Cosmos) hoshi no hikari wo mi ni ukete

(Phoenix) senshi ni kakushita kono bishou

(Nymph) furueru seiza wa densetsu no

(Cerberus) koi wo mamore to tsutaeru ka

(Phoenix) kaze wo kiri shougeki no

(Nymph) umi wo kake maimodoru

(Cerberus) toki wo yobi kangeki no

(Cosmos) yami wo saku mabushisa de

(the outside soldiers) todoka nai kokoro no uragawa

yonin de kizamu SHIRUETTO

Broken MEBIUSU

mugen kidou

Midnight Soldiers

mugen idou

donna ni kodoku kazoete mo

yasashisa no imi wo katarazu

Broken MEBIUSU

mugen kidou

Midnight Soldiers

mugen idou

Take pride in outside soldiers"

The four girls smiled at the others as Samara was growling.

"COSMOS YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mini Moon shouted. Sailor Cosmos smiled at the little happy girl.

"Of course I am alive." Cosmos said as she turned her attention to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus. "You said you wanted a chance to see Sailor Moon alive again did you not?"

"Yes. I don't only want to see her, I want to hold her."

Sailor Cosmos nodded and didn't say more as she stared at Samara once more. "Seriously Samara. Can you please tell me why you want the Crystal and in return I'll give you the Silver Crystal."

Samara smiled and the three other soldiers looked terrified.

"Of course. But I want to talk to you alone"

Cosmos nodded and walked towards the ghost.

"Cosmos, don't do it!" Fighter said as he tried to stop her.

Cosmos didn't look at her as she walked over to Samara and created a magical bubble that stopped the others from getting in.

Cerberus, Nymph and Phoenix looked at each other and sighed before they sat down on a bench.

"Are you three just going to sit there? Cosmos might need your help!" Uranus shouted.

Nymph just looked at her. "Cosmos can take care off her self. Besides we are connected to her through telepathy. All Samara says we hear through her. So there is really no problems."

Well there wouldn't be any problems if we could hear what Samara is saying. Cerberus said. Phoenix nodded and looked towards Cosmos and Samara.

"So why to you want the Crystal?" Cosmos asked.

"I want the Crystal because I want to take revenge on all those who did this to me and to take the lives to those who escaped my curse. Then I want to use the Crystal to kill YOU!"

Samara reached out and placed her hand at Cosmos' chest and started to draw the power Cosmos held.

Cosmos screamed as she felt energy leave her and the magical barrier disappeared as Cosmos fell to the ground. The scouts ran towards her and Phoenix lifted her up so she could stare at Samara.

"If you want the crystal, you have to beat it's holder and I am not that easy."

Samara nodded and turned to leave.

"Until next time, Serenity…"

"Until next time we meet, Samara."

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

Oh I am evil. But here is the next chapter.

And I do not have internet at home yet… I am updating this in my English class and I hope you like it…

Bye for now; hugs from Serena1234


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the senshi of Neptune and the senshi of Mars dead and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. Two years later a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Now Serena has seven days to find out why Samara wants her.

A/N: In this story, there is a little crossovers with the Grudge (only the two ghosts; Kayoko and Toshio) and the Ring (Only Samara). There are many songs; mainly sung by Serena. Now this story is not the mainly Raye betraying Serena; now it s all the others (including The Starlights) betraying Serena, Michelle and Raye. By the way; Kayoko and Toshio is friends (strange enough) with Serena, Michelle and Raye; and even if they hate the other scouts, they will not harm them, only frighten them. Therefore, I do hope you will like it. Michelle, Raye, Trista and Serena goes under the names Selina for Serena, Miranda for Michelle, Kayla for Trista and Rosalyn for Raye; just as you know that. The girls; Serena, Raye, Trista and Michelle are now known as the outside soldiers.

Me: Looks at Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon. Would you two like to take the disclaimers?

TM: well I don't know…

Mini Moon: Please daddy..

TM: Only if I can get some information.

Me: go on…

TM: Is Serena alive? If she is, why did she pretend to be dead? Will she forgive us? Will she be mine again?

Me: Well just say the disclaimer and I'll tell you. smiles evilly and they don't notice anything different

TM: Serena1234 does not own anything in this story besides the plot…

Mini Moon: So don't sue her because she's broke.

TM: So can we get our information now?

Me: Let me think… NO! you have to read the story to find out.

TM: Well I refuse to be a part of this story until I get my answers.

Me: You are a little to low on the star list to play the smart guy. You better do it or else…..

TM & Mini Moon: Point taken!

"" talking

'' thinking

telepathy

¨¨ phone

( ) me

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

A race against time

By Serena1234

Chapter 6

Last time

"Until next time, Serenity…"

"Until next time we meet, Samara."

STILL DAY 4

Sailor Cosmos stared at Samara till she vanished then she fainted. Phoenix looked down in her leader exhausted face and sighed.

Nymph looked at the others who was discussing.

"What name did that bloody ghost say?" Jupiter asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the others shouted and Nymph sighed.

They still don't know who Cosmos is she said to Phoenix.

How stupid are they really? Phoenix asked as she and Cerberus lifted Cosmos and carried her with them towards the Arcade. Nymph was following closely behind.

Cosmos woke up when they entered the arcade where Andrew smiled as he saw them. "Hey girls. Do you want something to drink?" he asked as they powered down to their civilian forms.

"Yes that would be nice, Andrew" Serena said as Raye started to massage her shoulders.

Andrew came over with tea and sat down beside Michelle. "So how did the concert go, and the battle?"

Trista smiled. "The concert was fine and the battle wasn't much off a battle…"

"Ha ha. Speak for yourself." Serena said as she glared at Trista.

"okay Serena got her energy drained but that was all." Raye said.

Michelle didn't say anything but stared at the table. Serena looked at her with concerned eyes. "What is it, Michelle?" she asked.

Michelle looked up. "I have a plan. Raye call the others, and tell them that you have a message from Serena's spirit. Then tell to get over to the Arcade. And they have to be transformed."

"and what is my message?" Serena asked as Raye called the others.

Michelle smirked. "Your message is that they are going to be trained as outside soldiers. They have to if they want to even try to win over Samara. And that you are alive once more and you have to be found"

Serena giggled and gave the older girl a hug.

Raye came over and smiled. "They are on their way." she said as she gave Serena, Trista and Michelle a group hug.

Trista suddenly looked up and stared at the door. "They are coming. When are you going to reveal your self?" she asked Serena.

Serena just looked at her. "Well Samara did say my name. the others was just not listening. But I believe I'll tell them soon. Now transform."

"Moon Cosmic Angel Power.."

"Neptune Cosmic Nymph Power.."

"Mars Cosmic Phoenix Power.."

"Pluto Cosmic Cerberus Power.."

"hey you guys… I believe the outside soldiers are transforming. If we hurry we might see who they are." Amara said as they transformed and ran towards the arcade.

"MAKE UP!" the four girls shouted and transformed right in time. Tuxedo Mask and the scouts sighed as they saw the four soldiers.

"We're to late" Venus moaned and glared at the scouts.

Cosmos just looked at her and a small smile played at her lips. "Well we just got a message from the princess of the moon."

Tuxedo Mask looked at her.

"We have received a message telling us to train you if you want to survive Samara. And the most happy part of the message is that the Princess is alive once more and she needs to be found" Cosmos said while she watched the others smile grew wider.

"But before you can search for the Princess you have to be trained and then defeat Samara." Cerberus said as Nymph nodded.

"Okay. I'll train Maker and Jupiter. Nymph, you take Venus, Healer and Mercury, Cerberus you take Saturn and Fighter and Cosmos, you take Uranus, Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon" Phoenix said to the three other soldiers.

They nodded and then they looked at Cosmos.

Cosmos tapped her staff to the ground and teleported them over to the forest. When they arrived the outside soldiers nodded towards each other.

"You better go to sleep. We are going to kick you up tomorrow at six." Nymph said as she and the other three went into one of the cabins and locked the door.

The scouts sighed and went inside the other cabins to get some much needed sleep.

DAY 5!

Cerberus, Cosmos, Nymph and Phoenix looked at each other and smiled evilly.

Nymph lifted her hands and formed an orb of water and looked towards the cabin where Healer, Mercury and Venus was. Phoenix held her hands in front of her and created a orb of fire and looked at the cabin where Jupiter and Maker was. Cerberus created an orb of darkness and grinned as she looked at the cabin where Fighter and Saturn was. Cosmos created an orb of moonlight and as she looked at the cabin where Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus was, she nodded.

"Nymph Orb of Water!" "Phoenix Orb of Fire!" "Cerberus Orb of Darkness!" "Cosmos Orb of Moonlight!" the four lights shined brightly and the scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran out of their cabins as they rubbed their eyes.

"What is it!" Mercury shouted as she glared at the soldiers.

Nymph smirked. "Training time. And it's over six."

The others sighed and their stomachs gave a hint of for a need of food. "Can we at least eat?" Mini Moon asked and looked at Cosmos with puppy eyes.

"Fine. You can eat but you have ten minutes." Phoenix said. The others ran towards the cabin where there was food.

Phoenix looked at Cosmos. "Are you sure you want to train Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus?" she asked.

"Yes I am very sure."

After the others had eaten the outside soldiers gathered them in the training area. Cosmos walked into the middle and smiled. "Okay we have two days to get you into shape, so there will be no dilly dallying. Is that understood?" she said with a low voice. The others nodded and Nymph walked up beside Cosmos and Cerberus and Phoenix followed as they were bodyguards.

"LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!" Nymph shouted.

(Nymph) "Let's get down to business - to defeat the ghost

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you"

(Phoenix) "Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you"

While Phoenix and Nymph was singing Cerberus and Cosmos demonstrated on how to find the center of the soul.

(Uranus) "I'm never gonna catch my breath"

(Jupiter) "Say goodbye to those who knew me"

(Saturn) "Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym"

(Artemis) "These girl's got 'em scared to death"

(Cerberus, Cosmos, Nymph, Phoenix) "Hope they doesn't see right through us"

(Venus) "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim"

Nymph looked at Mercury, Venus and Healer and nodded.

"Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river"

Mercury tried to create a river with the help of Venus and Healer, but failed. One look at Nymph's face told them that Nymph was not in the mood for failure.

Cerberus looked at Saturn and Fighter and nodded.

"Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon"

Saturn and Fighter started the spinning to create a typhoon, but they got dizzy and fell. Cerberus was not happy.

Phoenix nodded at Maker and Jupiter. They had to create fire by combining their powers.

"Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire"

Jupiter and Maker tried but ended up with putting Phoenix's skirt on fire. Phoenix looked like she was going to blow up.

Cosmos on the other hand was bored. Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus was supposed to sneak up on her, but she heard them all the time.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

They tried to attack but failed AGAIN!

"We'll take a break!" Nymph yelled and the soldiers sighed when the others ran into the deep forest. "Honestly this is impossible" nymph said as they sat down in the grass.

30 minutes later they was ready to continue the training. There was only one tiny problem. Where was the students? Luna came running and sighed as she saw the four girls.

"They got lost in the forest." she said and walked inside the girls cabin.

Phoenix looked at Cosmos. "I'll see if I find them."

She soon found them and she was angry. "We are here to train so we can fight and win a war, and you are out here having a picnic!" she shouted.

Uranus glared at her but they soon all ran towards the area where they trained. Cosmos was talking with the others and when Uranus tried to get past them, Cosmos' arm shot out and grabbed her in her choker. "Never leave this area without one of us. You are not strong enough to fight the ghost."

Uranus stared at her. "Well you are not strong enough to fight her either. You fainted!"

Cosmos tightened her grip on the older woman's choker. "Never say that I am not strong enough ever again. If you want to I can demonstrate my strength on you"

Nymph rushed towards Cosmos to try and calm her down. Calm down Serena. She is to strong

Cosmos didn't even look at her and continued to stare at Uranus.

"All right. Fight me." she said and gathered energy in her hand. "World Shaking!" she shouted and an orb of golden light flew towards Cosmos. She just jumped and smiled at the wind scout.

"Very good. Now let me give a taste of the powers I hold." she formed her staff into a sword and smiled at Uranus. "Space Sword Blaster!"

"What the..?" Uranus started to say but cried out in pain when the energy from Cosmos' attack hit her in her stomach.

"Never question me again. Is that understood?"

Uranus nodded and got up. "Now we'll go back to training." Phoenix said as she looked at Cosmos.

DAY 6!

Cosmos glared at the scouts who were still training. "This is quite impossible. The last day is tomorrow and they doesn't improve anything. What can we do?" she asked Phoenix.

"Train them harder?" Phoenix suggested. Cerberus, Cosmos and Nymph looked at her and sighed.

"Seriously" Cerberus said and Phoenix shook her head.

"Try a moon attack, Mini Moon, against Tuxedo Mask and Uranus. Two against one" Cosmos said as she walked over to her own students. Mini Moon nodded and gave her a smile.

"Moon Princess Halation!" she shouted and fired a blast towards Tuxedo Mask and Uranus who easily jumped away.

"Do you call that an attack?" Uranus asked.

Cosmos glared at her. One thing was picking on her, but picking on Rini meant war. She bent down and smiled at Mini Moon. "use this attack along with me. Moon Spiral Heart Attack" she whispered. Mini Moon nodded.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Mini Moon shouted and small hearts flew towards Tuxedo Mask and Uranus who once again dodged her attack.

'Avoid this one' Cosmos thought as she formed her staff into the Moon Rod. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" she shouted an hit them.

She got up and stood in front of Uranus. "Never judge someone because of their size, age and attacks. The Moon stands for a new life and healing. Uranus stands for strength and the wind. So if you judge that girl once more, you'll have to answer to me. Is that understood."

Uranus nodded and looked at her with questioning eyes. She knew that protectiveness and the only person who was that protective of Rini and Darien was Serena. Was Cosmos Serena? Uranus looked Cosmos in the eyes and smiled. No Serena would never have that predatory look in her eyes or that anger. On the other hand Serena wouldn't have attacked anyone of the scouts.

Later that day the outside soldiers had it. Cosmos glared at the scouts and growled.

"(Cosmos) Time is racing toward us till the ghost arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?"

Cosmos pointed at the exit of the forest and walked inside the cabin again where Cerberus was sitting. Soon Nymph and Phoenix came in and sat down beside the others.

"we tried. It is better to have tried and failed, than not tried at all" Phoenix said as she gave Cosmos an hug. Cosmos nodded, closed her eyes and laid her head in Nymph's lap. Nymph immediately started to play with the long silvery hair.

"We have to make Cerberus, Cosmos, Nymph and Phoenix believe in us again" Mercury said as they walked towards the exit of the forest.

"I think there is, Mercury" Venus said as she stopped. The others looked at her. "If we can make the things they have been trying to teach us work, I'll bet they will help us defeat Samara and then help us search for Serena."

Healer nodded. "It is worth a try. The worst they can do is send us into battle against Samara."

"Let us do it in the teams they sat us up in." Fighter said and the others agreed.

Mercury, Healer and Venus tried to combine their powers and they soon made a river. "Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river"

Saturn and Fighter held hands and started spinning. Soon they had enough speed and Fighter lifted Saturn up so she could force the wind to go more up and create a typhoon. "Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon"

Maker and Jupiter looked at each other and combined their powers to make fire. Jupiter used her lightning and soon there was fire. "Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire"

Uranus, Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask managed to create a powerful moon attack as they poured their energy in Mini Moon. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

The outside soldiers watched and they smiled when they saw the scouts success.

(NYMPH)"Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river" Nymph created a river as she walked down the stairs.

(CERBERUS) "Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon" Cerberus started spinning and created a large typhoon.

(PHOENIX) "Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire" Phoenix looked at the sky and fire fell down in the river Nymph had created.

(COSMOS) "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" Cosmos raised her hand towards the moon and gathered power from the darkness of the moon.

Mini Moon walked up to them and gave a little bow. "I'm sorry we didn't try harder." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Cerberus looked at Cosmos and smiled to her. You can to it, Serena. Remember your anger for Samara

Cosmos bent down in front of Mini Moon. "It is okay, Mini Moon. You had to try harder. It was either that or get killed by Samara tomorrow."

Mini Moon nodded and Cosmos looked at the others. "You better get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow."

The others nodded and headed towards the cabins.

High above them two persons were watching them.

"I want to take the Crystal from Cosmos! And I want the life of the Princess!"

"Relax Samara. You will get what you want after I get what I want"

"Yes mistress…" Samara said and they disappeared…

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

New chapter and there is a few chapters left…

Now who can that unknown person be?

I know, but I won't tell….

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the Senshi of Neptune and the Senshi of Mars dead and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. Two years later a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Now Serena has seven days to find out why Samara wants her. Now Samara is also working for someone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I think we all KNOW who owns the best show ever. Nor do I own any of the songs in the chapters. I do however own this plot.

Me::sighs::

Serena: What is it?

Me::Looks at Serena:: Nothing.. I'm just thinking about the end of this chapter.

Raye: Will it be something bad?

Trista::slaps Raye in the back off her head:: She can't tell.

Michelle: Trista is right. We have to read the chapter in order to find out.

Me::nods::

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

DAY 7! The last day!

"" talking

'' thinking

telepathy

Serena's handwriting

me

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

Sailor Cosmos was outside of the cabins and she was staring on the sky. Sailor Nymph walked out and smiled when she saw Cosmos.

"Today is the day" she said as she walked over to Cosmos.

"Yes it is. We are going to defeat Samara and tell the others who we are"

Nymph nodded and placed her arm around Cosmos' waist. Cosmos looked at her with huge eyes.

"Serena, you are my best friend in this world. I care more for you then I even do for Amara. I do truly love you as much as Trista and Raye does."

Cosmos turned and gave Nymph a hug as she cried on her shoulder.

Cerberus and Phoenix came out and smiled at the sight of the young princess. They walked over to Nymph and Cosmos.

"We are going to show them what we can do, who we are and then we'll destroy Samara." Phoenix said. Cerberus nodded.

"She will regret putting this curse one the ones we love" Nymph said. Cosmos nodded.

"Yes she will. But after we have defeated Samara, we're leaving" she said and they nodded.

The four girls hugged and looked at the cabins where the others were still sleeping.

Phoenix looked at the others with a smirk. "Let's wake them up" she said as she formed a orb of fire.

Cosmos shook her head. "Not in that way. Let us use a more effective way to wake them up" she smirked.

She reached into her sub-space pocket and took out her kaleidoscope.

"Exactly what are you going to do with that? You know Mini Moon has to power you up" Phoenix said as she stared at her Princess.

Cosmos shook her head. "Not anymore. I can use whatever attack I will. Don't tell me you've forgotten that?"

"NO!" Phoenix shouted and glared at Cosmos.

"Now, power up your own attacks." Cosmos said.

Nymph gathered seawater and held a aqua colored planet of water above her head as she smiled. Cerberus gathered darkness and held a purple colored planet of darkness as she smirked. Phoenix held her arrow and they all waited for Cosmos to power up her attack.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The four attacks hit the cabins and destroyed them. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran out as the roofs fell down.

"What was the reason for doing that!?" Saturn shouted as she tried to get the dust out of her hair.

Cerberus raised her eyebrows and stared at the young scout. "This may be the day you die and you're going to waist it by shouting at us? Us, the four soldiers who's trained and helped you become stronger?"

The scouts blushed and didn't look at the angry soldier.

Cosmos laid a calming hand on the older woman's shoulder and smiled. Calm down, Trista. she said with telepathy.

Nymph looked at the cursed scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "If I were one of you, I would to the one thing I wouldn't have dared to do in another occasion."

Tuxedo Mask looked at Cosmos and walked over to her. She lifted her head up and looked at him with those predatory eyes she had. "I've wanted to do this since the first time you saved us from that youma."

"Do what?" she asked quite confused.

He didn't answer, but leant down and captured her lips with his own. Cosmos' eyes widened and she was in shock. The part of her that was Serenity wanted to respond to his kiss, the part that was Serena wanted to slap him senseless. The part of that was Serena won that battle. She broke the kiss and slapped him hard.

He stared at her and put his hand to his red cheek.

"Never do that again! I am not Princess Serenity and I do certainly not want to kiss you even if I were. I actually doubt that even Serenity would refuse to kiss you after what you and Aphrodite did to her!" with those words she slapped him again and left them.

Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus tried not to laugh because of the shocked look in the eyes of their Prince.

Mini Moon walked over to Phoenix and looked at her. "Can you tell me where Cosmos went?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Sure. Just follow the path where all is destroyed. She usually destroy trees when she's quite angry. But whatever you do, don't say anything wrong to her."

Mini Moon nodded and ran after Cosmos. When she finally found her she gasped. She saw Cosmos de transform and in a short moment she thought she saw a crescent Moon symbol on her forehead.

Serena looked up when she heard the gasp and she was shocked when she saw Mini Moon. 'Oh no! I can't transform when she's around. What do I do? What do I do? Ah… Moon Cosmic Angel Power Make UP!' she shouted in her mind and transformed back to Sailor Cosmos.

Cosmos smiled at Mini Moon and pointed at the seat beside her. Mini Moon walked over and sat down. "So what is it?" she asked after the girl sat down.

"I wanted to apologize for my fathers behavior. I know he didn't mean it like he loves you, he will always love mother. But I do not know if she will ever love him again. Not after what he did."

"What did he do beside for tricking her?" Cosmos asked.

"He sentenced her to death when he told Samara that she would receive the Crystal and mother." Mini Moon said and started to cry.

Cosmos' heart bled for the young girl and she laid her arms around her and gave her a hug. "Do you want me to sing you a song? You know I am the lead singer of the Golden Heart."

"Yes, can you do that for me?" Mini Moon asked and laid her head close to Cosmos' chest. "Your chest is so warm and your smell reminds me of mama." she whispered.

Cosmos was in shock but she smiled down at the young girl. "No one has ever heard this song before. It is in Japanese and it is very dear to me as a dear friend put me on the idea to write it. Rosalyn, Miranda or Kayla has not read the song so you are the first one to hear it." Cosmos said as she smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me" Mini Moon said.

"Mikazuki no SHARRE (_Schale_) ni  
hoshi no PIASU (pierce) hazushite  
Doushiyou mune ga,  
mune ga ippai

Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo  
koi ga yami e kiete mo  
Onegai yo KISU (kiss) wo yamenai de

BIROUDO (velvet) no kaori de nusunde mo ii  
Kono HAATO (heart),  
ginga de deatta koi yo

Yofuke no MANTO (mantle) hirogereba niji-iro  
Motto, motto aishiteru,  
(TAKISIIDO MIRAAJU,  
TAKISIIDO MIRAAJU

KANARIYA (canary) no ORUGOORU (orgel)  
sotto FEIDO-AUTO (fade out)

Doushiyou mune ga,  
mune ga tsumaru no

Namida ga hoshi ni natte mo  
kaiten-mokuba kiete mo  
Onegai yo KISU (kiss) wo yamenai de

BIROUDO (velvet)

no shisen de tsutsumaretai no  
Kono HAATO (heart)  
ginga de chikatta koi yo

Hanabira no arashi dakishimete yasashiku  
Zutto, zutto kienaide  
TAKISIIDO MIRAAJU

Yofuke no MANTO (mantle) hirogereba niji-iro  
Motto, motto aishiteru,  
(TAKISIIDO MIRAAJU,  
TAKISIIDO MIRAAJU"

(A/N: here is the translation to TAKISIIDO MIRAAJU.

Taking off my crescent brow pendant  
and my starry pierced earrings  
What shall I do? My heart,  
my heart is filled _with something mysterious_  
Even if the fireworks turn into stars  
and my love disappears into the darkness  
I beg you, please don't ever stop this kiss

I don't mind if you steal, with the fragrance of velvet,  
This heart of mine,  
oh my love encountered in the Galaxy

Spreading in the midnight, your cape is iridescent  
More and more, I love you  
TUXEDO MIRAGE _Mirage of the Tuxedo_  
TUXEDO MIRAGE

Sounds of the canary bird music box  
softly fade out  
What shall I do? My heart,  
my heart is blocked _with something strange_  
Even if my tears turn into stars  
and that merry-go-round is lost  
I beg you, please don't ever stop this kiss

Glancing at your velvet cape, hoping you'll wrap me in it  
This heart of mine,  
oh my love sworn in the Galaxy

In a storm of petals, embrace me tenderly  
Forever and ever, stay here please  
TUXEDO MIRAGE

Spreading in the midnight, your cape is iridescent  
More and more, I love you  
TUXEDO MIRAGE _Mirage of the Tuxedo_  
TUXEDO MIRAGE)

Mini Moon smiled up to her and they walked back to the camp.

"Time to meet Samara." Nymph said when she saw Cosmos and Mini Moon come into the camp again.

"Not so fast." Healer said and glared at the outside soldiers. All of the scouts and the outside soldiers looked at Healer with confused expressions.

"I really want to know who the outside soldiers are and then we can show them who we are." Healer said.

Cosmos, Nymph, Cerberus and Phoenix looked at each other.

Let us power down to the Heydt sisters Nymph said with telepathy.

"All right Healer. We'll power down to our civilian forms." Phoenix said.

The four girls powered down to the Heydt sisters.

"You are the Heydt sisters." Fighter said as the others also powered down.

"Yes we are. I am Kayla, this is Miranda, that is Rosalyn and the youngest one is Selina." Trista said as she pointed at her sisters

"Glad to meet you" the three girls giggled.

Darien and Rini was staring at Selina. "You are the person I scared half to death a couple of days ago." Darien said as he walked over to her.

Serena stared at him and her anger raised when she remembered that he, that bloody bastard, kissed her. She raised her hand and was about to slap him once more. She whimpered when he caught her hand and squeezed.

"Don't even think about it, Selina" he said as he released her hand and glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that" she said.

"Why not?" He asked and walked closer to her

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." she answered and looked away from him.

Rini looked at her before she wrapped her small arms around her waist and buried her face in Selina's belly.

Serena smiled and patted the girls head.

"Can you let go off me now, thank you" she said as Rini released her.

Darien looked at Rini with envy. Him, Prince Endymion of the Earth, Selina slapped him, but Small Lady Serenity could hug Selina without being slapped.

Serena looked up and smiled when she saw Darien envy his own daughter. She giggled and looked at Michelle, Raye and Trista who were giggling as well.

okay that is so funny! Raye said with telepathy as she was giggling.

He is jealous on his own daughter! Michelle said with telepathy as she was laughing hysterical.

Is that even possible? Trista asked with telepathy as she and Serena was laying on the ground and was crying of laughter.

The others were looking at each other and was quite confused.

The outside soldiers soon became as serious as always and bowed to the others. "What would you like to do on this last day?" they asked in unison.

Amara gasped and stared at them. They said it in such a unison that it was unbelievable. No one could do that, at least not anyone now. Raye and Serena could do it and Michelle and Trista could also do it. But Serena was dead so there was no way that Raye, Michelle and Trista could do it. She doubted that they were the Golden Heart.

Serena looked at Michelle, Trista and Raye and smiled sadly.

Suddenly they heard a sound and they all looked at the direction where it had come from.

Samara was walking towards them and she was giggling.

Serena looked at her watch. It was 12:30. She looked at Amy who was the one nearest the outside soldiers.

"What time did the curse hit you?" she asked.

Amy looked at her. "12:30. It's too late for us now."

"Like hell it isn't!" Raye growled and glared at Samara. "Outside soldiers, Henshin Yo!"

The others turned and stared at the girls.

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena shouted and lifted her arms up to the sky. Even if it was day, the moon blocked the sun for about ten seconds as it shined down at its Princess. Feathers flew around her and formed her suit. Her braided hair reorganized into her normal Odangos with pigtails but instead of being round they were now heart shaped. The transformation ended and Serena stood there in pure white. The only colors on the uniform were the ten different colored stripes on her skirt and the star brooch. On her forehead, she had a star instead of a crescent moon and in her right hand; she held a staff with a star on top of it.

Michelle looked at the others and smiled. "NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER, MAKE UP!" she outstretched of her both arms and water formed her gloves, shoes and her suit. On her forehead, she had a star and the sign of Neptune. Her skirt was white blue and green and her bodice was white.

Raye smiled. "MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER, MAKE UP!" she held her arms in a cross in front of her and fire formed her gloves, shoes and her suit. On her forehead, she had a star and the sign of Mars. Her skirt was white, red and orange and the bodice was white.

Trista nodded at the others. "PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER, MAKE UP!" she held her arms straight down at the ground and lavender light formed her suit. Her skirt was white, black and brown and on her forehead, she had a star along with the sign of Pluto.

"Can I just say wow?" Darien and Amara asked in unison.

Cosmos and Nymph did not smile. They looked at each other and sighed.

One thing is sure, Michelle. They have not changed at all. What do you think?

Oh you are so right, Serena. You would think they could be a little more serious since it may be their last day off living. What are you going to do?

Cosmos sighed and looked at Samara.

Phoenix looked at Cosmos and then she looked at the others.

"Everyone, TRANSFORM!" she shouted.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRISES POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

The others transformed and stared at Samara.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted and created a lyre of water and tunes of water hit Samara. Samara glared at her and smiled evilly. She started to lift up her hair to end the curse when Cosmos stepped up.

"Stop it, Samara. They never did anything to you." she said as she took out the Silver Crystal.

"Cosmos, what are you doing?" Cerberus shouted to Cosmos.

"I am doing what I was supposed to do in the first place." Cosmos replied.

Cerberus tried to run towards her but Nymph and Phoenix stopped her.

"No. This is her battle. This is what she was suppose to do." Phoenix said with tears in her eyes.

My dearest protectors. Cerberus, I know what I am doing. Mother also knew that this would happen. I am so sorry I never told you the truth. they heard Cosmos say in telepathy.

Tuxedo Mask looked at the young soldier and started to think. Her transformation phrase had been extremely like one of Serena's. 'Moon Cosmic Angel Power, make up; was Selina's phrase. But Serena's old one was Moon Cosmic Power, Make up. But why was those two phrases so similar? They can't be the same person. No way, Serena is out there somewhere and I can find her later.' he thought.

Venus walked over to Cosmos as she was staring on Samara. "Cosmos?"

Cosmos looked at her. "What is it, Aphrodite of Venus?"

"May I ask what you are going to do? She can kill you. What good is that to us?"

"Mina. I know she can kill me but that is my mission. I was just the messenger, sent to help you train. But unlike me, Nymph, Phoenix and Cerberus, is one of you. I was never supposed to fight."

"But without you we'll never find Princess Serenity and with you gone Rini may disappear since we do not know where the Princess is."

Cosmos looked at the others who were looking at her and Venus. Then she looked at Samara who nodded. Cosmos held out the crystal and covered her self and Venus in a silvery bubble.

"Mina. If I die I can assure you that Rini will not exist and you will never find Serenity."

"Why will we never find Serenity?"

Cosmos smiled. "I am the only link you have to Serenity. Right now, since you haven't found her, she's living on my life energy. If I die, she dies." Cosmos said.

Venus nodded and Cosmos made the bubble disappear. She saw Venus run over to the others and noticed the looks they were sending Mini Moon and herself.

She looked at Cerberus, Nymph and Phoenix with a small and sad smile before she locked eyes with Samara.

"If I go with you, then release the curse you have over them." Cosmos said with a strong voice.

Samara waved her hand and the curse was lifted.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground and looked at Cosmos with teary eyes.

"Please, Cosmos. Don't go with her. You'll die." Mini Moon begged.

Cosmos turned and looked at the girl. Then she walked over to her.

"Rini. I have to do this. This is my task. Not Nymph's, not Phoenix's, not Cerberus' and certainly not your task." Cosmos smiled and reached into her subspace pocket. She took out a necklace which carried a medallion.

"Take this and do not open it around the others. Do not tell anyone about the picture inside, is that understood? Don't forget me Rini.."

With those words Cosmos looked at the others and walked towards Samara. Samara held out her hand and Cosmos grabbed it. A black light and a ring was formed and Cosmos and Samara disappeared.

Nymph, Cerberus and Phoenix ran to the spot where Cosmos had last been and broke down in tears. "COSMOS!" they shouted.

Mini Moon cried and walked away from the others. Tuxedo Mask looked at her and Saturn walked up to him.

"She is taking this a lot harder than the outside soldiers." she said and Tuxedo Mask nodded.

Mini Moon opened the medallion and a little note fell out. The picture showed Serena, Darien and herself on one of the most happy days. The day after they defeated Neherenia.

She took up the note and started to read.

Dear Princess Rini Small Lady Serenity

When you read this letter I will be gone. I know what I have to do and my part of the barging for you to live is my own life. I do not believe Samara will kill me before she's taking her revenge. I do not know what that is and I do certainly not want to know either

But when I die, you will not exist because if I die, Serenity dies. I am sorry to tell you this, but you live as long as I live.

Good bye Rini…

Selina Heydt; Sailor Cosmos.

Rini de transformed and placed the necklace around her own neck. Then she walked back to the others. Nymph, Cerberus and Phoenix was crying and they were clutching their chests.

Rini walked over to them and placed her hand on Cerberus' shoulder. Cerberus looked up and saw the necklace Small Lady was wearing.

"She gave you the necklace" she whispered and Rini nodded.

"Yes she did. Now please calm down. We have to find her so we can save mama."

The three soldiers nodded and got up. Rini sneaked her hand into the hand of Phoenix and gave the soldier a small smile.

They hadn't walked for long when Cerberus, Nymph and Phoenix screamed out in pain.

Amara caught Nymph, Darien caught Cerberus and Lita caught Phoenix.

"What is it?" Taiki shouted as he and Amy tried to calm Hotaru and Rini down.

"it… it's… Co.. Cosmos.." Phoenix gasped as she tried to breath. "Samara has taken her energy… she's dying.."

"NOOO!" Rini cried as she started to fade.

"Why is Rini fading?!" Yaten asked as he stared at the little Princess.

"She's fading because Cosmos was the person who held Serenity alive. Without Cosmos there is no Serenity, no Rini and no 30 century." Mina said as she stood close to Seiya who was comforting her.

"But that doesn't explain why the outside soldiers are screaming and are in pain." Amara said as she tried to hold Nymph still.

Suddenly Queen Serenity was floating in front of them. "They are connected to Cosmos through an oath as old as time. That's how they can tell what kind of mood one of them are in. With Selina dying they are feeling her pain as she is entering the next world." she said and looked at the three girls who were in so much pain.

"Kayla…" she said as she looked at Cerberus.

"Show them what's happening to Cosmos." Serenity said and disappeared.

Cerberus, Nymph and Phoenix got up and linked hands.

"PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER!" Cerberus shouted and a black aura came from her body and covered the sky.

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER!" Nymph shouted and a sea green aura came from her body and covered the black aura.

"MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER!" Phoenix shouted and a red aura came from her body and covered the black and the sea green auras.

"HOLOGRAM POWER!" the three girls shouted and a hologram appeared on the auras in the sky.

The others covered their eyes because of the light. When they looked up again they saw that the three soldiers had closed their eyes. They looked at the hologram they had conjured.

They saw Cosmos holding the crystal and Samara tried to grab it.

"No Samara. You have to tell me why." Cosmos said as she tried to get away from the ghost.

Samara smiled. "I will not tell you. I held my part of the barging, now it is time for your part. And that just happen to your life."

Cosmos swallowed and tears flooded her eyes. She whispered something that no one could hear.

Samara placed her hand right over Cosmos' heart and took her life energy. Cosmos screamed and fell limply on the floor. She laid there for a few seconds and then she looked up again.

"Why… haven't .. you finished me yet…?" Cosmos asked through gritted teeth.

"That will be because I wanted to give you the last attack…" a strange voice said causing Cosmos to glance away from Samara and at the form in the shadows.

"You.. But.." Cosmos started to say when a powerful blast hit her.

Cosmos screamed and felt the last bit of life leave her. "Endy…" she whispered to low for the others to hear and then she was dead.

Nymph, Cerberus and Phoenix each closed their eyes and the hologram vanished. Darien was holding Rinis hand and crying silently.

"SELINA!" Rini cried out and grabbed her necklace. Then she felt like fading away. 'Oh no… I am fading away fast… what was it Selina said..? Oh yes, "When I die, Serenity dies and you will not exists" Daddy… poor daddy' she thought as she released her hand from Dariens.

"Daddy… I love you… never forget me.." she whispered as Darien looked at her.

"No, Rini. Don't you dare leave me!" he said.

"I'm sorry daddy… but now I will be with m…" she started to say but she was gone. The necklace fell to the ground and there was no signs of Rini ever existing.

Darien fell to his knees and stared up at the sky. He transformed into Endymion and he opened his mouth and let out a scream which went through bones and the scouts shivered.

"What the hell was that kind of a scream?" Amara asked the outside soldiers.

"I can answer that." Amy said as she looked at the Prince who was staring at the ground.

"Well, tell us" Lita said.

"it is an old scream from the Golden Kingdom. It is only shouted when a person is not longer caring for others and the only rule the person is following is trust on you powers, sword and yourself. Endymion lost his future when Cosmos was killed mainly because she was the person holding Serenity alive and keeping Rini here. With that scream he swore revenge and I will advice you all to be on the good side with him from now on." Amy said and looked at the others.

"I remember that scream." Cerberus said as she conjured up a chair of black smoke and sat down. "Endymion screamed it when he was witnessing Beryl attacking Serenity."

Mina looked at Phoenix and cocked her head. "Why don't you power down to your civilian forms? Aren't you using much energy?"

"yes we are using a lot of energy, but we are used to it. But I refuse to power down. If Samara is coming for one of us, I want to be ready." Nymph said as she made a chair out of water and sat down on it. Phoenix made a chair out of fire and she sat on that.

"Okay how do you do that?" Seiya asked as he pointed at the chairs.

"We focus our powers to become strong enough to hold us up" Phoenix said.

"Why don't you tell them all about us and our secrets since you are at it?" Cerberus asked in a hissing voice.

"SHUT UP!" Phoenix snarled and glared at Cerberus. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU KNOW!"

"WELL YOU STOPPED ME FROM REACHING HER!"

"I STOPPED YOU TOO CERBERUS! THIS WAS HER TASK NOT OURS!" Nymph shouted and glared at Cerberus with angry eyes.

"Cosmos died as a hero… we are not doing anything good to her memory now.." Cerberus whispered as she cried.

Phoenix and Nymph shook their head and cried as well.

Endymion glared up and them. "Can you three please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate"

The three soldiers became silent and they all looked at the Prince.

Endymion placed his hand at the ground again. "Golden Crystal, come to me, I summon thee. I am the son of the Earth, the son of Queen Demetre and King Daimian, Crown Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom. Come to me and become one with me so I can take revenge on those who did this to my love.."

The Earth shattered and a golden crystal floated up to Endymion's head. He grasped it and smiled. The he got up and looked at the others. He smiled before he opened his hand again and the Golden Crystal was floating in his hand like Serenity's Silver Crystal did. He smirked and stamped his foot to the ground.

The ground shattered and a coffin came up.

"What the HELL?!" Seiya, Yaten and Taiki shouted and looked at the coffin.

"Can you three shut up?" Amy asked as she tapped her foot lightly on the ground. "This is were King Damian was buried when he died. A little longer down the tomb, Queen Demetre is buried."

The coffin opened and they stared at the corps of Damian.

'That's strange. It's been over a thousand years and it looks like he's still composing' Lita thought as she tried not to lose her breakfast.

"Your highness. May I ask you a question?" Mina asked.

"You just did, but feel free to ask another one" Endymion answered as he smiled at Mina.

"Why is King Daimian still composing?" Mina asked in a thin voice.

Endymion gave a low chuckle. "My father will not be like a normal corpse before I take the throne. Now I wanted to do that along with Serenity, but it seems like I have not a choice, but to do it alone."

He turned and looked at the corpse of his father. He raised his hand and aimed at the point right between the corps's eyebrows. "GOLDEN KING POWER!" he yelled and golden light came from the body of his father and the corps turned into dust before their eyes.

Everyone looked at Endymion who had his eyes closed and they gasped when the earth King opened his eyes. They were still blue but had hints of golden spots. They were also as predatory as the outside soldiers.

"Lady Cerberus. I've noticed that when you transform you say Pluto first. Are you having the same power as Sailor Pluto?" Endymion asked.

Cerberus walked over to him. "Yes. I control time and death, Nymph controls water, sea and ice, Phoenix controls fire and Cosmos controlled everything."

"Can you take us to the place where Cosmos was killed?" Endymion asked as he looked at Cerberus.

"Yes I can" Cerberus answered and made a reaching motion in the air and the Garnet Orb appeared in her hand.

"Everyone, henshin yo!" Endymion said as he tapped his foot to the ground.

In flash of lights the others had transformed and Cerberus made a bubble that took them to the place where Cosmos died.

Endymion looked around and noticed movement in one of the corners. "Phoenix, light up that corner." he commanded.

Phoenix smirked. "Fire Soul!" she said and the corner was lightened. They saw a cloak which disappeared.

Endymion growled. "Find the owner of that cape, NOW!"

Phoenix, Nymph and Cerberus looked at each other. "Soldiers Power Light!" they whispered in unison and a small area around them lightened up.

"Damn. It is not strong enough without Cosmos" Cerberus whispered to the two others.

They heard a soft laughter that sounded actually evil. Venus, Mercury and Saturn looked scared.

"it can't be Samara" Mercury said in a trembling voice.

Maker looked at her. "I don't know. I would much rather meet Samara than that unknown person."

Endymion sighed and lifted his hand. "Golden Power Shine!" he said and tried to light up the room with his golden power. But the shine was deflected and hit him right in the chest. He was sent into the wall and he was growling with anger.

"What the hell just happened?" Jupiter shouted as she walked over to Endymion to help him up.

Phoenix mumbled something. "FIRE SOUL BIRD!" She shouted and a large bird flied from her fingers and lightened up the room and once again they only saw the end of a white cloak.

"This is getting annoying" Saturn growled and looked at Uranus who nodded.

"World SHAKING!" Uranus shouted and a golden orb of energy hit a figure.

The figure screamed and they heard a satisfying thud that said that the person had fallen to the ground. They walked over to the person and they heard gasping.

"Phoenix, lighten up. I want to see who it is" Endymion said as he smirked.

"Fire…" Phoenix started but the person sank through the floor and was gone.

"Oh more people to kill" A happy voice said behind them.

They turned slowly and was staring at Samara.

"You can't harm us. Cosmos gave her life to save us" Venus said as she hid behind Cerberus.

"Oh who cares about poor little Cosmos? She's dead and never returning again." Samara said with a smirk.

Endymion growled and flied on Samara with full speed.

"YOU WITCH! YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD BRING ME SERENITY BACK!" He shouted at Samara.

"Stop it Endymion!" Nymph yelled and tried to get him of the ghost. "Do you think that Cosmos will return to the living if you kill Samara?"

Endymion released Samara and backed away.

"Let me tell you one thing, King of Earth. Cosmos is dead and no matter what you do, she'll never return to you?" Samara said as she was giggling. ¨¨

A silvery light hit Samara and a person with a white cloak jumped down to the others.

"Are you sure about that, Samara?" the person asked.

"How can you…?" Samara asked.

"It was just not my time to die as Queen Serenity told me." the person said as she took down the hood.

"COSMOS, YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Cerberus, Phoenix and Nymph shouted as they ran over to the young soldier.

"Yes I am. Now let us leave. This place is giving me the creeps." Cosmos said as she nodded at the others.

"PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER!"

"SOLDIER TELEPORT!" the four soldiers shouted and teleported away.

Saturn noticed more movement behind them and turned to see Mini Moon walking towards them. "MINI MOON!" she shouted and tears flooded her eyes.

Mini Moon smiled. "Let us leave this place. We have to find mother."

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRISES POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they shouted and with Endymion in the middle, they teleported away.

Samara sat up and growled.

"What is it, Samara?" a voice asked.

"We failed, mistress."

"No, we didn't. It has only just begun."

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

Now… here is you next chapter. I am so sorry for not updating as much as I like, but take a guess why.

Now the next chapter, I believe will be up in two weeks maybe shorter if I get internet back home. I am updating this at my grandmother.

So I'll see you again in the next chapter… and I can't tell ya what the name of that chapter is…

Until the next chapter; Ja Ne

Serena1234


	8. Chapter 8

Summary:

Serena walks in on her fiancé Darien and one of her best friends; Mina. They tell her that they love one another and Serena runs to the temple where Raye lives. Raye tells Serena that Amy, Lita, The Starlights and the outer scouts has all turned against them and they want the Princess, the Senshi of Neptune and the Senshi of Mars dead and the three girls decides to move from America to Tokyo. Two years later a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Serena was killed by Samara, but she returned. The four girls have to cooperate with the others to stop Samara and her mistress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Ring, The Grudge or any of the songs I am using in this story. I do however own this plot.

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

"" talking

'' thinking

Telepathy

Background song

A Race against Time

By Serena1234

Serena glared out the window and sighed. She took off her brooch and looked at it. She looked at the moon and decided.

"Raye, Michelle, Trista!" Serena shouted as she searched the rooms. 'Where can they be?' she thought as she was standing outside her own room.

"Serena?" Michelle asked as she looked out from the kitchen.

Serena turned and smiled when she saw them.

"Was it something, Serena?" Raye asked as soon as Michelle and Serena entered the kitchen.

"Yes. I believe it is time for Sailor Moon to join the scouts once more."

"What are you talking about Serena?" Trista asked.

Serena looked at her quite shocked. "I thought you knew everything."

"Well nothing is certain when it comes to you, Princess" Trista replied.

"Well anyway. We are returning to the others to become the Sailor Scouts, agents of love and justice, once more." Serena said and showed them her brooch.

The three girls nodded and Serena closed her eyes and reached out for Darien. She had to open their link again. She hated him for the time being but if the link was not open, she knew he would never trust her.

Dariens head shot up when he felt Serena through their link. Rini looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What is it, father?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's you mother." Darien said as he looked at her. "The outer soldiers found her. She's alive!"

Rini smiled and laughed softly. However, before she could ask him on where she was Artemis jumped in through the window in Dariens apartment.

"There's an attack a few blocks away from here!" Artemis cried out in fury.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRISES POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Darien reached out for a rose from his pocket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. When they were all transformed, they jumped out of the balcony and headed towards the battle.

"SCOUTS ATTACK!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and threw a rose at the youma.

The youma turned and the scouts felt their breakfast in their throats.

"Ok… That was the most disgusting youma I have ever seen." Healer said as she tried not to throw up.

"Uranus. Please get rid of that youma as fast as possible," Maker requested as she looked at the wind warrior.

Uranus nodded. "WORLD SHAKING!" she shouted and a golden orb of energy hit the youma who did not even flinch. The youma smirked and before their eyes, it transformed into Samara.

"I know I can't use my curse on you anymore, and I can't kill you. But the little Neo Princess's life is mine!" Samara hissed and moved towards Mini Moon.

"Protect Mini Moon!" Venus shouted. She, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus made a protective circle around Mini Moon.

The Starlights stood in front off them and glared at Samara. "Sono na mo ginga yo

umareta hoshi hanare chikyuu e hisomu warera gingakei SEERAA senshi yo"

Venus and the scouts smiled and started to sing on the little Japanese they could.

"taiyou meguru hoshi no sadame tsuki no PURINSESU mamoru taiyoukei SEERAA senshi yo"

"(Venus, Mercury and Jupiter)bukimi na kage ga"

"(Uranus) taiyoukei no gaibu ni hikae"

"(Venus, Mercury and Jupiter) shinobiyoru toki"

A person jumped down from a roof holding a mirror and a sword.

"(Neptune) SOODO, MIRAA shimei no akashi"

Neptune threw the sword to Uranus and gave her a cold smile.

Another person jumped down from another roof while holding a ball of fire in her cupped hands. "(Mars) higeki no hajimari hametsu no yokan"

"(Starlights) ryuusei ni magirekomi ochita PURINSESU izuko ni"

"(Venus, Mercury and Jupiter) chikyuu no owari wa mitaku wa nai kara kokoro wo kimete tatakai no toki"

"(Saturn) hametsu to tanjou meguri meguru no"

Another person jumped down from another roof and she was holding a staff.

"(Pluto) jikuu no hate ni Stay alone toki no tobira wo mamoru"

The others stared at the three girls with shocked expressions.

"(Pluto) Chasin' after you mugen koete ano FUREIGURANSU sagashi ni doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa kakushikirenai sa anata wa boku no yobikake ni Can't you answer sube wo motanai sono mama matte ite hoshii Kanarazu aeru yo My love Your love"

"(Mars) inochi ni kaete mo mamoru sono hito wo mune ni himete jaaku na yabou

zettai yurusanai wasurenai umarekawatte mo shimei wa hitotsu"

"(Neptune) kakegae no nai aoi chikyuu wo mamoru tame nara oshimu mono wa nai warera sorezore chigau hoshi seoi deai beku shite deai aishiatta"

Mars, Neptune and Pluto formed a triangle and in the middle a younger person appeared wearing a cloak.

Tuxedo Mask looked at them. And he saw the young woman walk in front of Mars, Neptune and Pluto.

"(Tuxedo Mask) ginga no chikai hikari ni kaete"

"(Hooded person) senshi no kokoro hitosuji ni shite" the person removed her cloak and hood and they all gasped. It was Sailor Moon, but she was different. She had wings attached to her back. On her forehead she had a instead of a tiara, she now had a crescent moon.

"SUPER SAILOR MOON!" Mini Moon shouted and looked at Sailor Moon.

Moon cocked her head and looked at Mini Moon. "Hello Mini Moon. Yes it is me, however I am not Super Sailor Moon anymore. I am now Eternal Sailor Moon."

"Eternal Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon, the Starlights and the others asked in unison.

Mars, Moon, Neptune and Pluto looked at each other. "Let us think, YES!" the four girls said in unison and glared at the others.

The others backed away as four of the most powerful scouts took out something from their subspace pockets. They turned towards Samara and they smirked.

"You know what, Samara. You should've stayed in that well on Morgan Island. This is not where you belong. This town has been under the protection of the four outside soldiers and now it is under the protection of the Sailor Scouts, lead by Eternal Moon who is under the protection by Mars, Neptune and my self; Pluto." Pluto said as she raised her staff in a threatening way.

Eternal Moon, Neptune and Mars looked at each other.

"She just had to say that, didn't she?" Mars said as she cocked her head.

Pluto glared at Mars. "Well it is the truth, you know" she said and the three others blushed.

"Whatever.. Can we attack her now?" Fighter asked as she looked at Eternal Moon with longing eyes.

Without a answer Mars formed a bow and an arrow of fire. Neptune created an energy ball of water. Pluto created a typhoon and Eternal Moon raised her tier.

Mini Moon looked at her mother then she looked at the others. "POWER UP!" she shouted and raised her little mini stick.

Uranus created a golden energy ball, Fighter raised her star yell as did Maker and Healer, Venus created a golden heart and held it in her hand, Mercury created a lyre of water, Jupiter lifted her hands and Tuxedo Mask formed a ball of energy in his hands.

"ATTACK!" Eternal Moon shouted.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIV INFERNO!"

"VENUS - LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY - AQUA RHASPHODY!"

"JUPITER - OAK REVOULITON!"

"TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER!"

"MARS - FLAME SNIPER!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"CHRONOS TYPHOON!"

"STARLIGHT HOENYMOON THEREAPHY KISS!"

The 13 attacks hit Samara and she screamed in pain.

"WE'VE GOT HER!" Maker shouted and smiled to the others.

"Indeed you have not" a voice said. A voice Eternal Moon, Neptune, Mars and Pluto knew, but they just couldn't place it.

"Samara… retreat." the voice said and disappeared. Samara disappeared too, but not before she had glared at the scouts.

They all powered down and looked at Serena, Raye, Trista and Michelle.

Darien moved towards Serena but Michelle, Raye and Trista blocked him.

"Do not even think about it, Shields." Raye said in a low hissing voice.

"Raye, let him pass. That is his girlfriend, his love, his fiancé and his future wife." Mina said in a small voice.

Michelle glared at her. "Well he should have thought of it before you sentenced her to death." she growled.

Serena sighed and walked past Michelle, Raye and Trista to look at Darien. He looked down in her face and bent his head down to claim her lips in a soft kiss.

SLAP!

Serena slapped him and she raised hand to slap again.

"That was for betraying Raye"

SLAP!

"That was for betraying me!"

SLAP!

"That was for sentence me to death by agreeing with Samara!"

SLAP!

"AND THAT IS BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" she screamed in his face.

Darien looked at her with a hurt look in his eyes. The others stared at her. Nothing she could have said would have surprised them more.

"Trista, let's go home" Michelle said.

Trista nodded and opened a portal. They looked at the scouts one more time and entered the portal. The portal closed fast behind Trista and the others could just stare after them.

When Serena, Michelle, Raye and Trista got home, Kayoko and Toshio was waiting for them.

"Do you Serena have a new form of Sailor Moon?" Kayoko asked.

"Yes I do. But how would you know?" Serena asked as the girls went in to their rooms to put on their pajamas'.

"It was all over the news, Sere." Toshio said when they came out again.

"Oh." Raye said and started to braid her hair.

"Well anyway. Good night girls. It have been a long day and you have a long day tomorrow." Kayoko said with a smirk.

The next day the four girls met the others in the park.

"Mommy!" Rini cried and ran over to hug Serena.

The others gasped when Serena bent down and hugged the little girl tightly.

"Rini… Sailor Cosmos gave me this to give to y.." Serena started to say when the heard a cold laughter.

"So sweet, I think I'm going to puke."

They all turned and stared at Samara.

"You never learn, do you?" Amara asked dryly.

"I am a slow learner." Samara replied.

"So it would seem." Yaten said.

"What do you want?" Lita asked.

Samara didn't answer, but she moved a little to the side.

"What the…?" Amy started to say, but she stopped.

Seiya stared at the object Amy looked at.

"um guys… transform" Taiki said.

In flashes of different colored lights they were transformed.

"Kill them" the familiar voice ordered and Samara obeyed.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Mini Moon, Pluto, Fighter, Healer and Maker fell dead.

"NO!" Eternal Moon cried and looked at her fallen scouts. Then she looked at Samara with teary eyes. "You killed them"

"Oh yes I did." Samara answered.

"Samara. You did it on my order." Samara's mistress came forward and Eternal Moon and Neptune gasped.

"NO! NOT YOU!" Neptune cried…

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

Oh I love this. I was having a minor writers block on this chapter. I knew what would happen in the next chapters… but how could I work it out from this? Well now I can..

So I am having fun tormenting you with the mistress. J

So I hope you liked this short little chapter…

See ya


	9. Chapter 9

Summary:  
Two years before a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Serena was killed by Samara, but she returned. The four girls have to cooperate with the others to stop Samara and her mistress. Now Samara has killed all but Moon, Pluto, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus. Can Serena and Trista put their anger aside and cooperate with Amara and Darien to save the souls of the others.

Amara: Serena1234 does not own Sailor Moon  
Darien: The Grudge  
Serena: The Ring  
Michelle: or any of the songs she is using  
All: So do not sue her!

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

last time

"NO!" Eternal Moon cried and looked at her fallen scouts. Then she looked at Samara with teary eyes. "You killed them"

"Oh yes I did." Samara answered.

"Samara, you did it on my order." Samara's mistress came forward and Eternal Moon and Neptune gasped.

"NO! NOT YOU!" Neptune cried…

A race against time  
Chapter 9  
By Serena1234

Uranus and Tuxedo Mask looked at the direction where Neptune and Moon was staring. What they saw was a woman they had fought before.

"How could you do it?" Eternal Moon asked with tears in her eyes. Neptune placed her right hand at Eternal Moon's shoulder and glared at the woman with teary eyes.

"Why did you kill the scouts?" Neptune asked as her left hand was twitching. Uranus noticed this and tried to place her arms around Neptune's waist.

"Do not even think about it, Uranus!" Neptune hissed. Uranus stepped back and she had a hurt look in her eyes.

"Easy, Michelle. It was not very hard. I knew you, Serena, were angry. All I had to do was act like I to hated them and persuade Samara to work for me."

"Mistress!" Samara growled and stared at her mistress.

"Sorry. Samara has worked for me these last three years. She placed the curse on Endymion, Small Lady and the other scouts on my command."

"WHAT?" Tuxedo Mask shouted. Eternal Moon glared at him with a look that clearly said ¨If you would like to live then you better shut up! ¨

Eternal Moon looked at the woman again. "Can you tell me why you made Samara curse my court and prince?"

"Easy, Serenity" the woman said and walked towards Eternal Moon. "I did it because I wanted the Silver Crystal for my mistress. A mistress I am sure you know."

"No…" Neptune said as she laid her arm around Eternal Moon.

"And why does she want her crystal?" Tuxedo Mask asked in anger. He was sad because Eternal Moon turned to Neptune instead of him for comfort.

Uranus looked at Neptune and sighed. Then she raised her hand and started to gather energy for an attack. When she had gathered enough energy, she glared at the woman.

"Uranus. Do not even think about it," the woman said with a smirk. She looked at Neptune. "You have a good partner and lover."

"Uranus is not my lover or my partner!" Neptune growled and felt a sting in her heart. She loved Amara, but when Amara and the others turned on Serena, she did not care about her love for Amara, only for her best friend and princess.

Eternal Moon looked at Neptune and gave her a small smile. "But you told us that…" Eternal Moon started to say but the woman began to laugh.

"Those memories are false. If you like I can show you the truth," the woman said and conjured up an image.

The image showed the woman, Serena, Michelle, Trista, Luna and Raye sitting in front of the fire.

//IMAGE//

Serena smiled a small smile as she brushed Raye's hair. Trista was playing chess with Luna and Michelle was watching. The woman was staring in the fire.

"----, what is it?" Serena asked as she started to braid Raye's long black hair. (A/N: they are in their own forms now. Not the forms of the Heydt sisters)

The woman looked back at Serena and Raye and gave a weak smile. "Nothing Serena. I'm just thinking," she said and turned back to look in the fire. The four girls and the cat did not see two women in the fire who was grinning and a third who was chained to the wall in the background and was screaming.

The woman grinned evilly and gave a quiet laugh. Luna looked up and stared around. "Luna what is it?" Michelle asked as she looked at the feline.

"I do not know, Michelle. I just thought I heard something" Luna replied.

Trista smiled and moved her knight on the chessboard. "Check, Luna"

Luna stared at the board and gave a small smile. "No, Trista" she said as she moved her black queen over to Trista's king. Trista's eyes widened and she sighed. "The line is; Check mate, Trista"

"Damn…" Trista muttered as she laid down her king and glared at Luna. "How did you do that?" she asked the feline.

Luna smiled and opened her mouth to answer, but image faded.

Eternal Moon and Neptune could feel the looks from Uranus and Tuxedo Mask but they ignored them. Samara grinned but her mistress glared at her.

"You know her?" Uranus asked in a trembling voice.

Neptune looked at her, shocked. 'Ok… when did Amara start to tremble?' she thought as she looked back at Samara and her mistress. A quick glance at Eternal Moon told her that she as well had noticed the trembling in Uranus' voice.

Tuxedo Mask walked over towards Eternal Moon with a small hope that he could cuddle her in his arms, but a hand stopped him. He turned around slowly and stared at Uranus.

"Don't" she whispered. "It is no use. Neptune will have your head before she allows you to touch the Princess. I thought you understood that the last time you tried."

"But I love her!" Tuxedo Mask said as he looked at Eternal Moon who glared at him.

"Do you think she cares after we sentenced her to death just so we could live out our lives? But still even after she disappeared, she cared enough about us to make the outside soldiers look after and help us if we were in need of help."

The woman smiled and cocked her head. "So you two do remember the outside soldiers? Don't you even wonder on why they aren't here to help the Princess?" she asked as she smiled wider.

Uranus looked at the woman, then she looked at Tuxedo Mask. "That was a very good question"

Eternal Moon and Neptune froze and looked at each other. oh no. please do not tell them who we are Eternal Moon pleaded to the woman.

The woman smiled wider. "Do you want to know where they are?" she asked and ignored Eternal Moon and Neptune.

"Yes we do want to know" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Two of them are standing right there" the woman said as she pointed at Eternal Moon and Neptune.

Uranus' brows flew up under her tiara. "No way. Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune can not be two of the soldiers."

"You want proof?" the woman asked and she turned to the corpses. "MARS! PLUTO! Arise and transform" she called out. The two dead scouts got up and walked over to the woman and Samara.

"MARS COSMIC PHOENIX POWER, MAKE UP!" Mars shouted and transformed into Sailor Phoenix.

"PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS POWER, MAKE UP!" Pluto shouted and transformed into Sailor Cerberus.  
"FUCK!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she stared at Phoenix and Cerberus. She then looked at Eternal Moon and Neptune. "If they are Phoenix and Cerberus, then you two must be Cosmos and Nymph."

Eternal Moon raised her head and gave Uranus the coldest look she could master. "Where's your proof?" she asked in a cold voice.

Tuxedo Mask walked up to her and glared down at her. She looked him straight in the eyes and showed him all the hate she had for him. He didn't care, but bent down to capture her lips. But Neptune would not have that so she grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. He screamed out because of the pain and Eternal Moon glared at him. Then she pulled her scepter out and nodded at Neptune so he could get out of the grip.

"POWER UP!" she said as she raised her scepter and looked at Cerberus and Phoenix. 'I'm sorry, Raye. Trista.'

"Silver Moon, Crystal Power KISS!"

"Submarine reflection!"

"Space sword BLASTER!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking BOMBER!"

They cried out and the attacks hit the two dead scouts. The area was covered in smoke and they tried to see anything. They froze when they heard a new familiar laughter.

"White Moon Princess… you attack your own court."

The smoke lifted and they stared at Nehelenia. "How do you like my new way on destroying your happiness?"

"Nehelenia..!"

"Oh and princess… do you like my two servants? Samara and Kayoko??"

SmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsM

I am sooooooooo sorry for not having updated for ages. I had a major writers block and to top it, the exams right after Christmas, so I've spent the entire holiday writing essays… but hey, I HAVE INTERNET AGAIN:D so this is my very late Christmas gift to you all…

Next chapter will be up soon  
Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Serena, Michelle, Amara and Darien are the only survivors after Kayoko and Samara killed the scouts. The four of them have to work together to stop Nehelenia, Kayoko and Samara and too save their friends and bring them back to life before it is too late.

Serena: We have to work with Daridork and Amajerk?

Amara: Would you please don't call me Amajerk?

Michelle: It suits you. If we didn't have to work with you to defeat the bad guys, I would've killed you.

Amara: Michelle!

Darien::dreamy:: I get to work with Serena… maybe I can get her back…

Serena: don't count on it, dork.

Me::whistle and tries to walk away::

Michelle: STOP HER! Now, now, Serena1234, you have a story to tell…

Me: yes… I do not own Sailor Moon… we all know who does…

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Chapter 10

A race against time

By Serena1234'

"" talking

'' thinking

telepathy

Eternal Moon glared at Nehelenia. "Don't you ever give up?" she asked. She was so done with being the nice, innocent girl she once was.

Neptune didn't even bother to look at Eternal Moon. She knew Moon was tired and sad and like Moon, she just wanted to get the hell out of here and home to their suite.

Tuxedo Mask was standing against a tree and he sighed. 'Not her again! Every time she shows up, it is always to hurt Serena. Only this time, WE hurt Serena first. Nehelenia just doubled the pain'

Uranus walked up to Neptune and stood beside her. She pretend that she didn't hear Neptune growling in anger.

Nehelenia walked over to Eternal Moon and cocked her head. Then she bent over and whispered something in Moon's ear. Eternal Moon looked shocked when Nehelenia pulled back. "Good luck, white moon princess. You know what to do" she said before she moved over to the living dead scouts and the corpses of the other scouts. Samara and Kayoko stood behind her with evil smiles. "Cerberus, teleport us home" Nehelenia ordered and Cerberus obeyed.

Eternal Moon looked shocked at the spot where the corpses just laid and she didn't blink. Neptune looked at her, but didn't do anything. Tuxedo Mask walked over to Moon and placed his hand on her shoulder. That took Eternal Moon out of her trance and she glared at Tuxedo Mask.

"Let go" Eternal Moon said in a low voice. Tuxedo Mask let go of her so fast one would have thought he was burned.

Neptune smiled when she saw Moon coming out of her shock. "Moon, can you take us all four home? I think we have to explain for the two of them" she pointed at Tuxedo Mask and Uranus.

Eternal Moon sighed, but transported them all back to the girls suite. When they arrived they was in their civilian forms. Serena went straight to the kitchen to make some food. She had a feeling that Darien and Amara was going to eat out their fridge.

Darien went out after her. "Serena?" she didn't answer or looked up at him. "Serena can you please look at me?" he asked. She continued to ignore him and tried to reach the plates. She knew perfectly well she could use other plates, but she loved the plates with crescent moons on.

"Do you need help?" Darien asked as he looked at her white legs. When she didn't answer, he walked up behind her and grabbed the plates. Serena snatched them from his hands and glared at him. "Can you at least talk to me?"

"Why the hell should I talk to the man who sentenced me to death?" Serena said as she looked at him like she wished him all the hell in the world.

"And exactly what would you have done if you were in my shoes that day? Fuck, I was already down that day before Samara came. You know why? Because the woman I love just told me that she didn't want to sleep with me before we were married and she had the ring on her finger!"

"You could have told me about it! I would have found a way! But no, Mr. tall and fucking mighty, had to go behind my back, sentence me to death and then go fucking my best friend!"

"Mina and I told you the truth! We never did it! I love you for crying out loud. We faked it because we knew it was the only way we could break you down enough to hand you over to Samara!"

"So that is all I ever was for you? An object you could give to someone else? Well screw you, Darien, screw you straight to hell!" Serena snarled and threw one of the plates at him. He caught it and glared at her.

"Sere…"

"DON'T SERE ME! NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN BEFORE I BLAST YOU STRAIGTH TO THE SUN!" Serena shouted. Darien backed away but now he was angry.

"YOU'RE GOING TO USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL AGAINST ME!?" he shouted back.

"YES!" Serena screamed.

Darien drew in air to scream back, but stopped when he noticed Michelle and Amara.

"Serena will use the crystal if you make her more angry than she already is." Michelle said as she leant against the counter.

"And do you know that?" Amara asked.

Michelle looked at her and straightened up. "I know that because I have lived with her for over two years."

"Oh yeah? And where have you lived?" Darien asked as he walked over to Michelle. Amara joined Darien and they glared at Michelle.

Serena just stood behind them and calmed down. While her best friend was discussing with her Prince and her other best friend, she was finishing dinner, ate and cleaning her dishes. After three hours of listening to them quarrel, her control snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!" she screamed. The three of them looked at her. "Thank you…" she said and smiled. "Now can you please eat?" she asked and left the kitchen to find Luna. She had a feeling on where she found Luna, she would find Toshio.

She found Luna and Toshio in her room. Toshio was hiding under a blanket and he was holding Luna. Serena lifted the blanket and smiled at him.

"Mommy betrayed you…." he hiccupped and tears stained his white face. Serena smiled weakly and took the little ghost on her lap.

"I know… but we'll find a way to bring her back." she said and gave the little boy a hug.

"Serena… can you sing me a song so I can sleep?" Toshio asked.

Serena smiled and nodded. "What would you like to hear?" she asked.

Toshio thought for a minute. "Power of A Dream" he said.

Serena smiled. "Deep within each heart  
There lies a magic spark  
That lights the fire of our imagination  
And since the dawn of man  
The strength of just "I can"  
Has brought together people of all nations

There's nothing ordinary  
In the living of each day  
There's a special part  
Every one of us will play

Feel the flame forever burn  
Teaching lessons we must learn  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream  
As the world gives us its best  
To stand apart from all the rest  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here

Your mind will take you far  
The rest is just pure heart  
You'll find your fate is all your own creation  
Every boy and girl  
As they come into this world  
They bring the gift of hope and inspiration

Feel the flame forever burn  
Teaching lessons we must learn  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream  
The world unites in hope and peace  
We pray that it will always be  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here

There's so much strength in all of us  
Every woman child and man  
It's the moment that you think you can't  
You'll discover that you can

Feel the flame forever burn  
Teaching lessons we must learn  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream  
The world unites in hope and peace  
We pray that it will always be  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here

Feel the flame forever burn  
Teaching lessons we must learn  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream  
The world unites in hope and peace  
We pray that it will always be  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here

The power of the dream  
The faith in things unseen  
The courage to embrace your fear  
No matter where you are  
To reach for your own star  
To realize the power of the dream"

Serena looked at Toshio and smiled when she noticed that he was fast asleep. She looked up when she heard a sound and gasped when she saw Cerberus standing in the door.

"Hello. I thought I might find you in here." the dead woman said with a grin.

"Trista…" Serena said with a shocked voice.

"Not only her." a voice said. Phoenix smiled and stood beside Cerberus. To Serena's big shock Eternal Sailors Mercury, Mini Moon, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn stepped up on the right side of Cerberus and on the other side of Phoenix Sailors Stars Maker, Fighter and Healer appeared.

"Kill her" a voice said. Serena ducked when Jupiter tried to hit her.

Serena felt tears go down her cheeks as she tried to escape. "DARIEN!" she screamed. She heard running and soon Darien, Amara and Micelle appeared in the doorway. The tree of them ran over to Serena and stood beside her.

Michelle looked at her Princess. "What do we do?" she asked.

Serena looked at her. "Transform into…" she left the sentenced unfinished but Michelle, Amara and Darien understood.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP" Amara shouted and transformed into Sailor Uranus. Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

The two of them was about to attack when they noticed that neither Serena or Michelle had transformed.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Serena looked at him and nodded. Then she looked at Michelle who nodded.

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena shouted and transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER, MAKE UP!" Michelle shouted and transformed into Sailor Nymph.

Uranus and Tuxedo Mask gasped.

Mercury gasped. "fall back! We are no match for Cosmos. She will destroy us before we can say ouch." and with that said the dead women escaped.

Tuxedo Mask stared at Sailor Cosmos. "You were alive all this time and you didn't tell us..?" he said with a hurt voice. Cosmos just looked at him and sighed.

"Don't start. we have to find my parents and warn them before we go after Nehelenia." Cosmos said.

'I can't believe it… Serena never died. Michelle lied to ME! Then when I kissed Selina, I was kissing SERENA!'

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

I know this chapter was short but the next ones will be longer…

I hope you liked this chapter :D

The song is Power Of A Dream by Celin Dion

See you in chapter 11

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11 Song contest

Summary:

Two years before a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Serena was murdered by Samara, but she returned. The four girls have to cooperate with the others to stop Samara and her mistress. Now Samara has killed all but Moon, Pluto, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus. Can Serena and Michelle put their anger aside and cooperate with Amara and Darien to save the souls of the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ring, The Grudge, Sailor Moon or any of the songs I am using in this story. I do however own this plot

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

A race against time

Chapter 11

By Serena1234

"" talking

'' thinking

Telepathy

Me

Sailor Cosmos walked towards the library and powered down to Serena as she walked. She entered the library and quickly walked over to the books. She glared at them and took out two books about ghosts. 'Please let there be something about Samara and Kayoko in these' Serena thought as she walked over to the couch.

She opened the first book and smiled when she found something about Samara Morgan and her curse. 'Samara is a yurei. Samara Morgan was born to a single mother, identified only as Evelyn, at Saint Mary Magdalen Women's Shelter in Washington State. Evelyn was aware early on that Samara was no ordinary baby, as she had been born mentally unstable and would never sleep, but only complained if she was near water. Evelyn tried to drown Samara in a decorative pool at the shelter, later claiming that Samara telepathically told her to drown her. After that, shelter administrators put Samara up for adoption, and Evelyn was sent to a psychiatric hospital. Samara was adopted by horse ranchers Richard and Anna Morgan from Moesko Island, who had tried and failed to have a child of her own. Soon after, Anna began to go insane, disturbed by horrifying visions Samara was somehow feeding into her mind. Shortly afterward, Samara was placed in a psychiatric hospital, where medical studies showed the girl possessed a rare psychic ability known as projected thermography, allowing her to psychically "burn" images from her mind onto surfaces, or even into the minds of others. She never slept and was completely insensitive to pain. She also apparently did not know how to control her abilities. Eventually, she was released from the hospital at Richard's request (despite doctors' objections) and subsequently forced to live in the barn in the hope that the distance would alleviate Anna's visions. The visions continued, however, and most of the horses living in the barn went insane, driving themselves off a cliff to be away from Samara. Unable to deal with the continuing torment, Anna murdered Samara (likely encouraged by Richard). She suffocated her with a black garbage bag before dropping her into a watery grave at the bottom of a well on remote, mountainous land the Morgan has owned and later sold. Samara survived the suffocation attempt and the fall however, and lived in the well for seven days, tearing her own fingernails off trying to get out by climbing up the sides. The only visible light came from the edge of the well covering, forming a faint ring. Anna committed suicide soon thereafter off a nearby cliff on the Washington coastline. However, Samara's spirit lived on. Eventually a camping resort was built on the site, with a log cabin built over the well. Samara's spirit created a curse in the form of a blank, homemade VHS tape, which contained a series of grainy, disturbing black and white images that were inspired by her life and death. Those who watched the tape would immediately receive a phone call; when they answered, they would hear Samara whisper "Seven days." After seven days they would die. Her method of killing with the video curse is not explained, but when someone is killed by it she is seen climbing out of the nearest reflective surface and approaching them. The corpses are discovered with looks of unearthly anguish on their faces, so it could be concluded that they "die of fright", i.e. a heart attack. In later films, the curse is explained in detail, and is discovered to in fact be a Virus. When someone watches the cursed tape (or something else carrying the curse), some of their cells DNA is changed to become that of the Ring Virus (i.e. a hybrid of Samara's DNA and Smallpox's DNA). This travels through their body and (in most cases) causes a sarcoma to form on one of the arteries of their heart. After seven days (of contracting the virus), if the curse/virus has not been appeased the sarcoma detaches from the artery, and clogs it, causing heart failure.' 

Serena turned the pages and started to read about yurei. 'The most recognizable image of Samara is a shadowy woman whose face is covered in hair, crawling out of a television. This appearance is typical of Japanese ghosts, known as yurei. Specifically, Samara is a type of yūrei known as an onryō, an yūrei bound by a desire for vengeance. Yūrei are Japanese ghosts, ones who have been bound to the physical world through strong emotions, which do not allow them to pass on. Depending on the emotion that binds them, they manifest as a particular type of ghost. Like many creatures of folklore, like vampires or werewolves, yūrei have a traditional appearance and follow a certain set of rules. They are generally female, although male yūrei do exist. They wear white clothing, which is the color of clothing that corpses are traditionally dressed with in Japan. They have long, often unkempt black hair and white faces, which comes from Kabuki Theater where each character has a particular type of wig and make-up that identifies them to the audience. In addition to the standard yūrei appearance, Samara is also an amalgamation of two famous Japanese ghosts, Oiwa and Okiku. From Oiwa, Samara takes the single, misshapen eye. From Okiku, the style of murder, of being thrown down a well and then having the ghost rise from the well to seek vengeance.' 

Serena sighed and looked up when she heard someone entering the library. It was Amara and she walked straight over to the Princess. "So I should have known that if Trista and Raye was Cerberus and Phoenix, then you and Michelle had to be Cosmos and Nymph."

"Took you a lot shorter time than the Prince of idiots," Serena replied dryly. Amara smiled and went to sit beside Serena.

"Look, Serena. I am sorry for what I did. Can you please forgive me?"

Serena sighed and looked down at the article about Samara. "I do not know, Amara. Maybe I will forgive you, maybe I will not. However if I forgive you, you'll have to earn it."

"I will do my best to earn your forgiveness, Princess," Amara said as she bowed her head. Then she looked at the books. "What are you reading about?"

"I am trying to find out what I can about Samara and Kayoko." Serena said and grabbed the other book and opened it. She turned the pages and smiled when she found something about Kayoko.

'In some outskirt countryside of Japan, Kayoko spent her childhood years with her mother who was a spirit exorcist, but used the young Kayoko to "eat" the evil spirits she drove away from her patients. This led the child not only to be marked for the rest of her life, but made her introspective and shy enough to catch attention from all her friends from school and eventually university, where she first met Peter Kirk, who would later become her love obsession. Years later, Kayoko married to Takeo Saeki, who seemed to be the only person who understood her and liked her despite her shy behavior, and became mother of a little boy called Toshio. It just happened that Peter had become a teacher, and precisely Toshio's, what made his meetings with Kayoko happened quite often. She eventually fell in love with him again, reviving her teenager's crush on him, and started to write about her love in her journal. One day, the aggressive husband Takeo found her diary and read it. He became obsessed with the idea that his beloved Kayoko was cheating on him with his son's teacher - or worse, Toshio could not be his son, but Kirk's. When she got home that day, he violently attacked her upstairs, pushing her against the wall. Toshio was in his bedroom drawing and heard the noise, and hid in his closet. Kayoko tried to run away while Takeo was chasing her, but he pushed her down, and she sprained her ankle, and stumbled and fell, and had to go down their house stairs by crawling. After much effort she made it to the front door, only to find Takeo was slowly walking behind her, watching her pain. He then held her head, snapped her neck, took her to their bedroom and put her in a trash bag. Kayoko was still a bit alive, but was paralyzed and could only make her famous throatily noise. Takeo stared at her just sitting in a trash bag in the bedroom, then stabbed her multiple times. Then he put her in the attic through an attic door through their closet. After that, Takeo killed Toshio by drowning him in the bathtub together with his pet cat. He then ran to Peter Kirk's house, killing the teacher's pregnant wife and taking the fetus from her uterus and put it in a sack. In the middle of a tantrum of rage on the street when he hits the sack on the ground and pipes, Kayoko appeared a ghost coming out from the garbage dumped nearby, and attacked Takeo. Some time later Kayoko was found in the attic, Takeo was found on the nearby street (his death causes unknown to the police), and Toshio was found in the closet, with his dead cat in his lap along with him. Since this day, everyone who steps into Saeki's house gets killed by Kayoko, Toshio or Takeo's ghosts.' 

Serena closed the book and looked at a picture at the desk. It showed her, Michelle, Raye, Toshio, Trista and Kayoko in one of their last days in Tokyo. She sighed and got up. Amara, who was reading about Samara, looked at Serena.

"Princess?" she asked and closed the book.

Serena looked briefly at Amara, but she didn't answer. Instead she got up and walked over to the stereo. "Anything you would like to hear?" she asked.

Amara smiled, and noticed a karaoke machine in the back of the library. "Can't we all have a singing contest? So we can relax just a little?" she asked.

Serena looked up. "Sure." she smiled and closed her eyes. Michelle. Darien. Come to the library immediately

Darien looked up at Michelle when he heard the message. She gave him a weak smile and got up. Darien too got up and they ran towards the library. They gasped when they saw popcorn, candy and huge grins.

"Serena.. Just what do you have in mind?" Michelle asked. She wasn't sure she even wanted to hear the answer.

Serena smiled. "Just a singing contest."

Darien glared at Serena. "I do not sing. You should know that I don't sing"

Amara looked at him. "Now you do. If you don't want to explain it to Helios when she blasts you straight up to the sun"

Serena blushed. "Amara.. I can be nice. If he doesn't want to sing then he can clean up the mess upstairs." she smiled wicked.

Darien sighed. "Fine. I'll sing…"

Michelle and Serena giggled and grabbed a microphone each. "What song?" Serena asked.

Michelle thought for a minute. "Spanish Guitar."

Serena gasped. "You are so singing that one alone"

Michelle smiled and nodded to Amara who started the song without the vocals.

"A smoky room, a small cafe  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
But you don't know  
You don't even know that I am there

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I long to be the one that you caress with  
tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor

I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song"

Michelle lowered the microphone and checked her score. 10 000 was it and nodded at Serena who chose Anything#

"Anything for you  
Though you're not here  
Since you said we're through  
It seems like years  
Time keeps dragging on and on  
And forever's been and gone  
Still I can't figure what went wrong

I'd still do anything for you  
I'll play your game  
You hurt me through and through  
But you can have your way

I can pretend each time I see you  
That I don't care and I don't need you  
And though you'll never see me cryin'  
You know inside I feel like dying

And I'd do anything for you  
In spite of it all  
I've learned so much from you  
You made me strong  
But don't you ever think that I don't love you  
That for one minute I forgot you  
But sometimes things don't work out right  
And you just have to say goodbye

I hope you find someone to please you  
Someone who'll care and never leave you  
But if that someone ever hearts you  
You just might need a friend to turn to

And I'd do anything for you  
I'll give you up  
If that's what I should do  
To make you happy

I can pretend each time I see you  
That I don't care and I don't need you  
And though inside I feel like dying  
You know you'll never see me cryin'

Don't you ever think that I don't love you  
That for one minute I forgot you  
But sometimes things don't work out right  
And you just have to say goodbye"

Serena gained the same score as Michelle and now Amara was up with the song Clowns.

"Can you see me now?

Can you see me now?

All this weeping in the air

Who can tell where it will fall?

Through the floating forests in the air

'Cross the rolling open sea

Blow a kiss, I run through air

Leave the past, find nowhere

Floating forests in the air

Clowns all around you!

Clowns that only let you know

Where you let your senses go

Clowns all around you

It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair

This is an emergency

Don't you hide eyes from me

Open them and see me now!

Can you see me now?

Can you see me now?

Can you see?

Can you see?

See me here in the air

Not holding on to anywhere

But holding on so beware

I have secrets I won't share

See me here pushing you

If I then deny I do

Contemplate or wish away

If I ask you not to stay

Clowns that only let you know

Where you let your senses go

Clowns all around you

It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair

This is an emergency

Don't you hide eyes from me

Open them and see me now!

Can you see me now?

Can you see me now?

Can you see?

Can you see?"

Amara got the score 9998 and Darien was the last one. He knew which song he wanted to sing and he hoped it would make Serena understand that he would die without her love.

"Sitting here staring at the wall

Another lonely tear falls

I'm trying to write you this song

But I can hardly see the page at all

'Cause it's breaking my heart

When I look in your eyes

And I don't see me anymore

When you're all I'm living for

Baby tell me that you still believe

That you still love me

The way I love you

If you take your love away from me

You know I would die

'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye ohh oh oh

Baby please pick up the phone

Tell me I'm crazy I got it all wrong

I don't know what I'm gonna do

I don't know how to live without you

You are the first song my heart ever heard

Baby I (I), I believed (I believed), every word

You are my heart, my soul, my world

Baby tell me that you still believe (still believe)

That you still love me (you still love me baby)

The way I love you (the way I love you)

If you take your love away from me (away from me)

You know I would die (would die)

'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye (not ready for goodbye)

Every breath that I take

Every beat of my heart

You know it's all for you (baby that it's all for you)

I wanna hold you

I wanna love you

Forever and always

oooooooh--ohhhhhhh

Baby tell me that you still believe (tell me)

That you still love me (that you still love me, baby)

The way I love you (the way I love you)

If you take your love away from me (ohh oh you know I would die ohh)

You know I would die

'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye (ready for goodbyyyyyyyye)

Baby tell me that you still believe (tell me)

That you still love me (that you still love me)

The way I love you (the way I love you)

If you take your love away from me (if you take your love away)

You know I would die (I know I would die)

'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye (ready for goodbye)

(goodbye)(goodbye)(goodbye)"

Darien got the highest score with 15 000. He looked at Serena and saw her wipe away a tear. He felt the love she had for him through their link, but also the hate she held for him because of the whole Samara thing. He sighed and gave her a weak smile.

Serena opened her mouth to say something but laughter made her keep it shut.

"SERENITY! I WANT THAT CRYSTAL NOW!"

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

There, now you have chapter 11 and I just had to have that singing contest.

Right Michelle sang Spanish Guitar by Toni Braxton, Serena sang Anything by I have no idea, Amara sang Clowns by T.a.t.U and Darien; Not Ready For Goodbye by All 4 One

Hope you liked it

Serena1234


	12. Chapter 12 battles between old friends

Summary:

Two years before a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Serena was murdered by Samara, but she returned. The four girls have to cooperate with the others to stop Samara and her mistress. Now Samara has killed all but Moon, Pluto, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus. Can Serena and Michelle put their anger aside and cooperate with Amara and Darien to save the souls of the others.

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated for a while. I have had major problems at home with my father and it has made me so sad that I have not done a thing these two weeks. So sorry and I hope you will forgive me.

Thanks to all who has reviewed chapter 11 makes me feel so loved

Darien: Serena, do you now understand that I still love you?

Serena: lalalalalalalalala

Amara: Sere…

Serena: Do not Sere me.

Michelle: Serena, we have a disclaimer to say

Darien: but Serena…

Serena: lalalalalalalalala

Darien: SERENA!

Serena: LALALALALALALA

Michelle: Darien, Don't bother

Amara: ehm… Serena?

Serena: yeah?

Amara: we have a disclaimer to say

Me: pretend that I am not here

Michelle: Oh but you are and we want to read the story

Me: sure… but the disclaimer

Michelle: Serena1234 don't own Sailor Moon

Amara: The Ring

Darien: Or the Grudge

Serena: Or any of the songs she is using

Me: I do however own this plot, the computer I am writing this story on and a chocolate.

Serena: So don't sue her

Darien: Do you own a chocolate? Can I have it?

Me: No, you cannot.

Darien: I am the prince of Earth and I demand it.

Me: To bad for you that you will not get it.

Serena: Let's get on with this story

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

A Race Against Time

Chapter 12

By Serena1234

"" talking

'' thinking

Telepathy

Me

Last time in A Race Against Time

Darien got the highest score with 15 000. He looked at Serena and saw her wipe away a tear. He felt the love she had for him through their link, but also the hate she held for him because of the whole Samara thing. He sighed and gave her a weak smile.

Serena opened her mouth to say something but laughter made her keep it shut.

"SERENITY! I WANT THAT CRYSTAL NOW!"

NOW

Serena looked up at the ceiling and she was pale. Darien looked quickly at her before he like Amara and Michelle looked up at the ceiling.

"SERENITY! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SO COME OUT AND GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL!" Sailor Eternal Saturn screamed.

Serena grabbed Michelle and sighed. We have to power Darien and Amara up she said in private telepathy. Michelle nodded and Serena reached for her crystal.

Darien looked at her. "Serena, what are you going to do?" he asked as Serena raised the crystal above her head.

"Winds and energies from the planet Uranus come and be present here with us now." Serena said as she floated above the ground.

"Who is bold enough to ask the winds and energies from Uranus to come here?" a voice asked.

"It is I, Serenity of the white moon." Serena said and transformed into Serenity.

Amara looked around and she gasped when she felt winds inside the library.

"Oh, Princess Serenity. I had a feeling you would call for me to power up Athena." a voice said in an unknown language Amara did not understand. Serenity seemed to understand though because she nodded.

"What is her ultimate form?" Serenity asked in the same strange language.

"Search in your heart princess"

Serenity closed her eyes and felt a rush power go from her heart out in the crystal and she smiled. Then she opened her eyes and looked straight at Amara. "Amara say; Uranus Cosmic Sky Power"

Amara nodded and raised her arms in a cross above her head. "URANUS COSMIC SKY POWER, MAKE UP!" winds surrounded her and formed her suit, gloves, shoes and skirt. Her skirt was white, yellow and dark blue. On her forehead, she had a star and the symbol of Uranus. Her hair went from short sandy blond to long unkempt black hair. Her eyes changed to silver and she smiled to Serenity.

"Athena, you are now Sailor Sky."

Sailor Sky nodded and smirked. "Princess, please call me Amara. I may still be Athena in my soul, but I am Amara to. And since it is Amara I am familiar with then it that form I want to take until I see no other options but to become Athena for good."

Serenity nodded and looked at Darien.

"I cannot do anything for you to power you up." she said and bowed her head slightly.

Darien chuckled and transformed into King Endymion. "It doesn't matter, Princess. I powered up when Samara killed you."

Serenity raised a brow. "You summoned the Golden Crystal and merged with it when I got killed?" she said. Endymion nodded. "Let me guess. You swore revenge to?"

He nodded again. "Yes I did. I still haven't got my revenge."

Michelle looked at the ceiling. "I think we have to transform" she said and Amara who had de transformed nodded.

Serenity powered down to Serena and nodded.

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS COSMIC SKY POWER, MAKE UP!"

The three girls shouted and transformed into their ultimate forms. Endymion smirked and reached for his sword.

The door to the library was kicked up and the three soldiers and the king stared at Cerberus, Phoenix, Saturn and Mini Moon.

"Oh dear" Cosmos whispered. "Who are going to take who?"

"I'll take Mini Moon." Nymph said.

"Cerberus is mine" Sky growled.

"I'll take Saturn." Endymion said.

"That leaves Phoenix for me" Cosmos said, grateful for not being her or Endymion to battle Mini Moon. Sure, it was not Rini but she still had the body of her beloved daughter.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" mini Moon shouted and small hearts hit Nymph in the chest. Nymph cried out in pain.

They have stronger attacks! she shouted to her group mentally. Sky, Endymion and Cosmos swallowed.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Nymph yelled and a planet of water flew towards Mini Moon who simply stepped out of the way.

"Dead Scream" Cerberus whispered and Sky jumped out of the way.

"SKY HEAVANLY BLAST!" Sky yelled and a yellow blast of energy hit Cerberus straight in her chest.

Phoenix glared at Cosmos with cold icy silver eyes. Cosmos swallowed and tried not to whimper.

"PHOENIXS RAINING FIRE!" Phoenix shouted and Cosmos dodged the attack.

"SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Cosmos shouted and Phoenix was soon defeated. Then Cosmos looked around.

Endymion was trying to block every single attack Saturn had. At last, Saturn smirked and raised her glaive.

"Silence Glaive SURPRISE!" Saturn yelled and brought her glaive down to finish off Endymion.

"ENDYMION!" Cosmos screamed and pushed him out of the way from the attack, but she was hit.

A/N: I put in the lyrics to my immortal. Please listen to it if you have the chance. One of my best friends cried when she read it and heard it.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Cosmos felt tears leave her eyes when she felt her head being cradled up in the lap that belonged to Endymion.

"Serenity…" he whispered. "Why did you do it?"

Cosmos laughed softly. "Mainly? Because I love you and even though I may hate you now, I can't live without you. I am angry as hell with you but I do not want you killed."

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Sky looked heartbroken and Nymph, well Nymph was crying.

Saturn, Mini Moon, Cerberus and Phoenix had fled and the library was a mess. However, they all concentrated at the wounded princess in her king's arms.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Cosmos blinked and gave a hurt sigh as she closed her eyes. Endymion shook her shoulders gently to make her keep her eyes up. She looked at him, gave a sad smile, and closed her eyes. And this time she didn't wake up.

Endymion howled and wept. As did Sky and Nymph

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Nymph took her Princess' hand and looked at the wound in her chest. "Please Princess, do not leave us"

Cosmos peaked an eye open, but no one noticed. She smiled and opened her mouth. "I do not intend to die, Nymph. Even though this wound on my chest hurt as hell" she said in a raspy voice.

Nymph's eyes flew to Cosmos' eyes and she smiled through tears. Sky gasped and, startling them all, she passed out on the floor. Endymion kissed his princess' forehead and wept softly out of joy for having his moon princess alive and breathing.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

I am so sorry for taking this long time to update but I am having major problems with homework, school and parents. sigh

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all who read and reviewed my last chapter. Hope you like this one ;)

And that little button means love :D

Ja Ne

Serena1234


	13. Chapter 13

Summary:  
Two years before a ghost named Samara appears in front of the traitors and she starts a curse. Serena made Michelle, Trista and Raye tell the others that the Princess was dead. Serena was murdered by Samara, but she returned. The four girls have to cooperate with the others to stop Samara and her mistress. Now Samara has killed all but Moon, Pluto, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus. Can Serena and Michelle put their anger aside and cooperate with Amara and Darien to save the souls of the others.

Disclaimer:  
Me:: shrieks and tries to hide::  
Nehelenia: Pathetic.  
Kayoko:: nods::  
Samara: Before you die you see the ring… ::tries to be scary all though she doesn't need to try, she IS scary::  
Me: help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me help me!!!  
Kayoko: Serena1234 does not own Sailor Moon  
Nehelenia: Or the Ring and The Grudge  
Samara: or any of the songs she is using.  
Me::peaks out from under the bed:: So don't sue me..  
Nehelenia::points at me:: there she is! GRAB HER!  
Me: HEEEEELP!

"" talking  
'' thinking  
telepathy  
[meee

Last time:

Cosmos peaked an eye open, but no one noticed. She smiled and opened her mouth. "I do not intend to die, Nymph. Even though this wound on my chest hurt as hell" she said in a raspy voice.

Nymph's eyes flew to Cosmos' eyes and she smiled through tears. Sky gasped and, startling them all, she passed out on the floor. Endymion kissed his princess' forehead and wept softly out of joy for having his moon princess alive and breathing.

Now:

Kayoko looked out the window and sighed. Samara looked at her and cocked her head before she walked towards the older ghost.

"Don't!" Nehelenia hissed from where she was seated. Samara looked at her mistress and sighed.

Kayoko turned around and left the room. She walked towards the dungeons and tripped down the stairs. "DAMN!" she shouted as she got up.

"Suits you're right" a voice said from one of the rooms.

"SHUT UP!" Kayoko growled. The voice chuckled and Kayoko frowned and moved quickly towards the door. "IF YOU DON NOT SHUT UP THEN I WILL GET NEHELENIA!"

The voice fell silent for a moment before it spoke again and this time a smirk was hidden in the voice. "Looks like you, Nehelenia, Samara and the dead scouts will be having company soon."

"What do you mean?" Kayoko asked.

The voice didn't answer.

Kayoko drew in air to shout but another voice made her stop.

"THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Kayoko glared at the person who only smirked back before she turned and ran upstairs just in time to see Nehelenia creating copies of the dead scouts.

"Mistress. We have to get you to safety." Samara cried out as she lay beneath a fallen pillar.

"NO I do not think you need to get her to safety. You see, Samara, we have already arrived and I want my scouts back." Eternal Sailor Moon said in a sing-sang voice. Behind her stood Eternal Sailor Neptune, Eternal Sailor Uranus and Tuxedo Mask.

Nehelenia stared at them with her mouth hanging slightly down. Then she turned and looked at Hotaru. "I was told that she was dead!"

Hotaru looked back at Nehelenia. "She looked dead to me"

Moon smiled and grabbed her eternal tier. "It doesn't matter now if she thought I was dead, and before this battle is over, the scouts are going to be mine again."

Nehelenia looked at Kayoko. "Fetch the other scouts. I fear the battle is starting soon."

Kayoko nodded and ran to fetch the others. She soon returned and the dead scouts were standing in front of Nehelenia in their civilian forms.

Neptune bit her lip and noticed the uneasiness in Moon. Easy, Sere. They may have the bodies of those we love, but their minds are not there.

Moon nodded and gave a weak smile when Tuxedo Mask laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

Uranus smirked to Neptune who smirked back. Battling their own former allies would be fun.

"MERCURY DARK CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER DARK CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS DARK CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN DARK CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON DARK CRISES POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER DARK STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER DARK STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER DARK STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS COSMIC PHOENIX DARK POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO COSMIC CERBERUS DARK POWER, MAKE UP!"

The dead scouts stood in front of Nehelenia, Samara and Kayoko.

Eternal Moon, Neptune, Tuxedo Mask and Uranus glared at them.

"Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Mini Moon, Fighter, Healer, Maker, Phoenix, Cerberus. Attack them with all you've got!"

[A/N: all the dead scouts' attacks will now have the word dark in it. So then, you will know if they are among the good people or the bad people

"MERCURY AQUA DARK RASPHODY!"

"MARS FLAME DARK SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK DARK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY DARK SHOCK!"

"SILENT GLAIVE DARK SURPRISE!"

"MOON GORGEOUS DARK MEDITATION!"

"STAR SERIOUS DARK LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE DARK INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE DARK UTERUS!"

"PHOENIX RAINING DARK FIRE!"

"HADES DARK DEATH MINION!"

The attacks flew towards Eternal Moon and Neptune. They screamed out in pain when they were hit and flew towards Uranus and Tuxedo Mask. Uranus grabbed Eternal Moon, but the younger girl had to much speed and they flew towards the wall. Moon cried out in fear and Uranus looked up. Her grip on Moon tightened and she covered Moon with her body and she screamed out in pain when she hit the wall with full force.

"URANUS!" Eternal Moon screamed and sat up to look at her protector.

"I'm fine, Eternal Moon." Uranus gasped.

Eternal Moon nodded and looked at the dead scouts. "Time to get though." she said and looked at Neptune. Neptune nodded and grinned.

"Time to go!" Neptune shouted and they ran towards another room.

"TRANSFORM INTO THE ULTIMATE FORMS!" Amara shouted and the others nodded.

Amara raised her arms in a cross above her head. "URANUS COSMIC SKY POWER, MAKE UP!" winds surrounded her and formed her suit, gloves, shoes and skirt. Her skirt was white, yellow and dark blue. On her forehead, she had a star and the symbol of Uranus. Her hair went from short sandy blond to long unkempt black hair. Her eyes changed to silver she smirked. "Your turns." she said.

Darien transformed into King Endymion. He drew his sword and smirked.

"MOON COSMIC ANGEL POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena shouted and lifted her arms up to the sky. Even if it was day, the moon blocked the sun for about ten seconds as it shined down at its Princess. Feathers flew around her and formed her suit. Her braided hair reorganized into her normal Odangos with pigtails but instead of being round they were now heart shaped. The transformation ended and Serena stood there in pure white. The only colors on the uniform were the ten different colored stripes on her skirt and the star brooch. On her forehead, she had a star instead of a crescent moon and in her right hand; she held a staff with a star on top of it. As her eyes changed color she opened them and smirked.

"NEPTUNE COSMIC NYMPH POWER, MAKE UP!" Michelle shouted and outstretched her arms and water formed her gloves, shoes and her suit. On her forehead, she had a star and the sign of Neptune. Her skirt was white blue and green and her bodice was white. The her hair turned lavender and her eyes silver.

The three scouts and the king looked at each other and smirked as they heard the others trying to break the door open.

"power up." Cosmos ordered and the others nodded.

They held their palms together and energy formed between them, each shining their respective color. Cosmos had white energy, Sky had yellow, Nymph had aquamarine and Endymion had black.

The door busted open and Nehelenia, Kayoko, Samara and the scouts tumbled inside. Nehelenia stared at the four people. "CHARGE THEM!" she shouted and the clones charged.

"COSMOS POWER!"

"SKY POWER!"

"NYMPH POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"ENERGY RELASE!" the four shouted and energy rays flew towards the clones. They perished and Nehelenia paled.

The outer soldiers formed energy swords and Endymion drew his. They smirked and attacked. They hacked and slashed through most of the clones and Kayoko and Samara dragged the wounded clones back to Nehelenia.

"Cowards! You run from four people!"

"Their courage is greater then our clones and no one has the guts to fight Cosmos." Kayoko said.

Cosmos grabbed a clone of Mercury and pushed the sword through her neck. She threw the body away and glared at Cerberus who advanced towards her. Nymph noticed that Phoenix was advancing towards her. She looked quickly at Cosmos who nodded.

Endymion! Sky! Back away and let us deal with these two she shouted mentally.

Endymion and Sky backed away and so did the others except for Cerberus and Phoenix.

Cosmos touched her forehead and drew power from the star then she placed her fingers at Cerberus's mark. White power emerged from Cosmos and overpowered the darkness in Cerberus. Cerberus closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were silver again. She smiled and went to stand beside Cosmos.

Nymph touched her forehead and drew power from the star then she placed her fingers at Phoenix's mark. Aquamarine power emerged from Nymph and overpowered the fire in Phoenix. Phoenix closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were silver again. She smiled and went to stand beside Nymph.

The four outer soldiers was once again united and they all smiled. Endymion and Sky walked up to them and they smiled to Cosmos.

Cosmos turned to look at Nehelenia and smirked. "ATTACK!" she shouted and they attacked.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmssmsmsms

I am so sorry for not having updated but I have had problems with school, family, former friends and not to mention a major writers block.  
But I am back and I'll update as quickly as I can from now on

Hugs Serena1234


	14. Important

Authors note:

I am so extremly sorry that i havn't updated for a while, but i hope you can forgive me.

I had written the next two chapters and suddenly my whole computer broke down deleting the whole story A Race Against Time. (argh) whimpers Now i'm busy rewriting the 2 lost chapters as I had planned to write three chapters before i updated the story. Now it seems like this is going to take awhile but i'll try to have 3 chapters out by New Years Eve. (I said try) At least two.

Please forgive me...

Serena1234


End file.
